


En la prórroga

by apocrypha73



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, au: futbolistas, language: spanish, warning: mentions of homophobia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocrypha73/pseuds/apocrypha73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean y Sam Winchester marcaron un hito en la historia del fútbol estadounidense al ser fichados por sendos equipos de la Premier League, pero un lamentable incidente les hizo volver a casa con el rabo entre las piernas antes de tiempo. Ahora, dos años después, un antiguo compañero de Dean en el Manchester United ficha por los Kansas City Wizards, el equipo en el que juegan los hermanos. Pero no se trata de cualquier antiguo compañero, sino de Castiel, con quien Dean tiene una historia francamente complicada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un fic que escribí en 2010 como regalo de cumpleaños para una muy querida amiga mía. Si me conocéis de livejournal, lo más probable es que ya lo hayáis leído, así que no le hagáis caso a esto cuando aparezca la notificación en vuestra inbox.

\- ¿En serio, Bobby? ¿Un portero? ¿Desde cuándo necesitamos otro portero?

\- ¿Qué tal... desde que yo lo he decidido, y punto?

Desde su posición sentado en el banquillo, al entrenador Bobby Singer no le quedaba más remedio que inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para poder fulminar con los ojos al jugador que tenía delante, pero eso no le restaba poder intimidatorio a su mirada.

Dean Winchester, uno de los mejores delanteros –por no decir el mejor –de toda la MLS, no era de los que se amedrentaban fácilmente; la única persona que había tenido ese poder sobre él había sido su difunto padre, John, un ex marine a quien la profesión elegida por sus hijos nunca le había parecido un trabajo serio. Sin embargo, si había alguien en el mundo capaz de devolver a Dean a esa adolescencia, ése era Bobby.

Que Dean estuviera dispuesto a demostrarlo ya era otra cuestión.

\- Pero si ya tienes a Sam y a Andy- insistió-. ¿Para qué cojones quieres otro? Además, ¿cuántos años tiene ese tío, treinta y seis? ¡Está al final de su carrera, coño! Vendrá aquí de vacaciones, creyéndose muy especial porque llega de la Premier League, sin querer mover un dedo y exigiendo que se le trate como a una estrella. Te vas a arrepentir, Bobby, ya lo verás.

El entrenador Singer soltó un hondo suspiro de exasperación, dejó a un lado la tablilla que tenía en las manos y dirigió de nuevo su atención al jugador.

\- Número uno: nadie ha dicho que vaya a ser titular, pero hasta un cabezota como tú debería entender que no podemos jugar la liga con un solo portero, y la lesión de Andy va para largo; número dos: en lo de tratar con jugadores que vienen de la Premier con los humos demasiado altos ya tengo experiencia, gracias a ti; y tercero: si de verdad es tan gilipollas, algún sistema tuviste que tener para aguantarle mientras fuisteis compañeros de equipo en el Manchester, así que haz lo mismo esta vez y problema resuelto.

\- Bueno, no, tampoco es que sea un gilipollas exactamente- replicó Dean de inmediato, moderando el tono, como si se avergonzara. Apoyó las manos en las caderas, desviando la mirada mientras se maldecía internamente por no poder reprimir el impulso de defenderle a pesar de todo-. Es que los ingleses son todos unos estirados, ya lo sabes.

Pero no él, le recordó una irritante vocecilla desde el fondo de su mente. Los otros jugadores ingleses del Manchester siempre le habían mirado por encima del hombro por ser estadounidense, pero no Castiel. El portero le había recibido con una especie de honesta curiosidad, como si los americanos fueran una fascinante cultura alienígena que estuviera deseando estudiar, y se había tomado la molestia de conocerle sin dejarse influir por prejuicios. Teniendo en cuenta que, aparte de los británicos, el equipo se completaba con un holandés y un alemán tan secos como ellos, más tres sudafricanos muy simpáticos pero que apenas hablaban inglés, Castiel había sido el único compañero a quien Dean había podido llamar amigo.

Al menos, hasta que lo jodieron todo cruzando una línea que no deberían haber cruzado jamás.

\- Entonces no veo cuál es el problema- continuó Bobby, devolviéndole al presente.

\- Pero…

\- Pero ¿qué? No te entiendo, hijo. Nunca te has quejado de los fichajes que hemos hecho para tu mismo puesto, ¿y vas y te molestas ahora por un portero? ¿Qué pasa, te asusta la competencia para tu hermano?

\- No digas chorradas- respondió Dean automáticamente, reculando como un gallo al que le hubieran mojado las plumas-. Sam no tiene nada que temer de una vieja gloria europea, por muy espectacular que sea su currículum.

Ni por muy justificada que estuviera su fama, volvió a insistir la vocecilla traidora. Sam era un portero de los que no abundaban: casi dos metros de estatura, pero dotado de una agilidad y unos reflejos que no concordaban con su tamaño. Sin embargo, Castiel tenía auténtica clase. Dean lo recordaba demasiado bien: le había visto alcanzar balones imposibles con la punta de los dedos, casi en la misma escuadra. Era rápido, astuto y leía como nadie la intención de los delanteros que se acercaban a su portería.

Castiel a secas, sin apellido. En realidad sí que tenía uno, por supuesto; era Milton. Pero daba igual, porque en realidad nadie lo usaba para referirse a él. No era necesario, con ese nombre de pila tan peculiar. Dean recordaba haberle preguntado una vez en qué demonios pensaban sus padres cuando le llamaron así; Castiel le había contestado sin ofenderse, con aquella especie de sonrisa afectuosa que solía asomar a sus labios cada vez que Dean le daba una muestra de su impenitente carácter.

\- Es el nombre de un ángel- había respondido en voz baja, grave, profunda. Los dos estaban sentados muy juntos en el sofá de Castiel, frente a la chimenea, con un par de vasos de whisky escocés de malta sobre la mesita de café. Dean recordaba haber pensado que el muy cabrón sabía perfectamente la clase de efecto que producía en él aquel tono, y lo usaba a propósito- Mi familia es muy religiosa.

\- Un ángel, ¿eh?- había contestado Dean, bajando también la voz como si los dos estuvieran compitiendo por el papel de Batman-. Es muy apropiado.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque, a veces, cuando te lanzas a parar un balón, parece como si tuvieras alas.

Castiel había sonreído sutilmente, como sonreía siempre: apenas una ligera curvatura de las comisuras de sus labios.

\- Eso es muy bonito.

\- Ya, ya- había respondido Dean, desechando la idea con un gesto de la mano-. No te acostumbres. No pienso soltar cursiladas como ésa muy a menudo.

\- Entonces lo aprecio aún más.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo vas a demostrármelo?

\- Como lo haría cualquier ángel- había susurrado Castiel en tono seductor, acercando su rostro al de Dean-. Haciéndote invocar a Dios.

Lo que había ocurrido después era precisamente lo que Dean no quería recordar. Lo que cada día se esforzaba por olvidar.

De todos los porteros que Bobby podría haber fichado, ¿por qué tenía que haberle elegido precisamente a él?

Y, de todos los equipos de la MLS a los que Castiel podría haber ido para terminar su carrera, ¿por qué demonios tenía que haberse decidido precisamente por el suyo?

El tono impaciente de Bobby le sacó de sus reflexiones una vez más.

\- Lo que tu hermano tiene que hacer es intentar aprender todo lo que pueda, no ponerse de los nervios por la titularidad. Y tú lo mismo.

\- Bobby…

\- Estás agotando mi paciencia, hijo. Ni esto es el Los Angeles Galaxy ni tú eres el puto David Beckham, así que corta el rollo de diva y lárgate a correr con los demás de una vez o te pongo a hacer flexiones como si fueras un jodido marine. Tú verás lo que haces.

Lo despidió con un perentorio gesto de la mano, de modo que Dean no tuvo más remedio que guardarse sus protestas y volver al entrenamiento, sacudiendo negativamente la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia sus compañeros.

Estaba total, completa y absolutamente jodido. Eso era un hecho.

 

* * * * *

 

En cuanto terminó el entrenamiento, Dean salió disparado hacia el vestuario para ducharse a toda prisa. Mientras recogía sus cosas, Sam le propuso ir a tomar algo, pero él declinó la invitación con la excusa de que estaba cansado y se dirigió al aparcamiento a paso rápido.

Cuando al fin consiguió quedarse a solas dentro de su adorado Chevy Impala del 67, Dean apoyó las manos sobre el volante, pero no arrancó el motor. Se quedó allí sentado, mirando al frente sin ver realmente lo que había al otro lado del parabrisas.

La idea de volver a ver a Castiel no debería ponerle tan nervioso como lo hacía. Por Dios, ni siquiera se habían despedido en malos términos, a no ser que decirse adiós de un modo un tanto frío e indiferente contara como malos términos ahora. Era cierto que, en su momento, a Dean le había dolido ver a Castiel tan controlado y tranquilo, como si el hecho de que él fuera a poner un océano entre ambos no significara nada. Pero ¿qué esperaba? Lo que había pasado entre los dos era uno de esos asuntos que jamás salían del dormitorio. No había futuro para eso que tenían, y eso era algo que los dos habían sabido desde el principio. En un mundillo como el del fútbol había ciertas cosas que no se perdonaban, y la homosexualidad era, probablemente, la primera de la lista. Una noticia así en los periódicos sensacionalistas habría supuesto el fin de ambas carreras, cosa que ninguno de los dos había estado dispuesto a arriesgar.

Nunca se habían tomado en serio su relación porque ni siquiera había sido una relación. Sólo unos cuantos polvos echados a escondidas. Gloriosos, eso sí, pero nada que se pareciera ni remotamente a un compromiso. Por eso su despedida había sido tan civilizada, tan breve, tan desprovista de emoción. Castiel no había estado especialmente distante, simplemente no tenía razón para estar enfadado o herido por la partida de Dean.

¿Verdad?

El estómago se le contrajo con una oleada de náusea, pero la ignoró como solía ignorar todo lo que no le convenía reconocer. Era una habilidad que le había costado años de práctica perfeccionar, pero había acabado convirtiéndose en todo un maestro. Se le daba tan bien que incluso era capaz de decirse a sí mismo que no había contratado la tele por cable para seguir compulsivamente la trayectoria del Manchester United, sino por el canal porno. Y el cosquilleo que le burbujeaba en el pecho durante cada partido que había visto en esos dos años era nostalgia por su viejo equipo, no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que Cas apareciese en la pantalla.

Sin embargo, para todas esas veces que se había quedado con el teléfono en la mano, mirando fijamente la pantallita con su número tecleado y el pulgar en órbita sobre el botón de llamar…

No, para eso no tenía explicación.

Suspiró, furioso consigo mismo por dejarse invadir otra vez por la incertidumbre y la frustración. Ya había lidiado con todo eso cuando se marchó de la Premier, Dios sabía que lo había hecho. Además, tampoco era como si hubiera tenido otra elección. No podía quedarse en Inglaterra mientras Sam volvía a casa con el rabo entre las piernas, después de que el Chelsea lo expulsara de sus filas por dar positivo en cocaína en un análisis rutinario. Puede que, cuando se enteró, a Dean le hubieran entrado unas ganas enormes de partirle la cara al muy imbécil por tirar su carrera por la borda de ese modo, pero seguía siendo su hermano. No iba a dejarle solo para enfrentarse a la humillación, al acoso de la prensa y al proceso de rehabilitación.

Así, Sam no sólo había tirado su carrera por el retrete, sino que sin querer había arrastrado también la de Dean. Su hermano le rogó mil veces que no lo hiciera, pero para él no había nada que discutir. Sabía muy bien a qué se enfrentaría Sam al volver, porque no había nada que se les diera mejor a los americanos que hacer leña del árbol caído. Especialmente, si ese árbol había sido especialmente alto y orgulloso. Los Winchester habían ocupado todas las portadas de la prensa deportiva cuando ficharon por sendos equipos ingleses: los primeros jugadores de la historia del fútbol estadounidense lo bastante buenos como para llamar la atención de los grandes de Europa. En un país donde el fútbol era un deporte minoritario, ellos dos habían conseguido que se hablara de él en los noticieros y la gente empezara a interesarse de verdad. Dean sabía que los periodistas debían de estar salivando con la noticia, deseando poder hincarle los dientes a Sam para despedazarlo.

Tomar la decisión de irse fue así de sencillo. Ponerla en práctica, todavía más. Vivir con ella, no tanto.

Apenas manifestó su deseo de regresar a la MLS, empezaron a lloverle ofertas de clubes dispuestos a pagar su cláusula de rescisión. Aun cuando puso la condición de que el equipo que quisiera llevárselo tendría que contratar también a su hermano, todavía pudo permitirse el lujo de elegir entre varias opciones.

Se decantaron por los Kansas City Wizards porque tanto Sam como él estaban deseando estar en casa, y aquello era lo más cercano a Lawrence que podían conseguir.

Volver a pisar suelo americano había sido maravilloso pero, extrañamente, Dean no se había sentido tan en casa como esperaba. Desde entonces vivía con la sensación de que le faltaba algo.

Algo, o quizás alguien. 

Ésa era otra de las cosas que se había especializado en ignorar. Sin embargo, ahora que sabía que iba a tener que verle todos los días, se le hacía más difícil hacer oídos sordos a la insidiosa vocecilla interior que le obligaba a afrontar la realidad. Y la realidad no era otra que el hecho de que Dean llevaba dos malditos años colgado de un tío que había seguido con su vida tranquilamente sin él.

\- Joder…- murmuró en dirección al espejo retrovisor, que le devolvía la imagen de su ceño fruncido-. Joder, joder, joder, ¡JODER!

Terminó con un grito que resonó hueco en el silencio del aparcamiento, haciendo que se diera cuenta de que su coche era el único que quedaba en la explanada. Se sintió ridículo por haber dejado que los recuerdos le absorbiesen hasta ese punto. Al menos no quedaba nadie allí para presenciar el exabrupto que acababa de soltar.

Arrancó el motor con un suspiro de frustración, saliendo del parking en dirección a su apartamento. Se sentía inquieto, como si tuviera hormigas bajo la piel. Si no hacía algo para liberar la tensión que había acumulado, tenía una larga noche de insomnio por delante.

Tomó el primer cambio de sentido que encontró y se encaminó hacia las afueras, buscando la carretera. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no le daba a su nena la oportunidad de devorar kilómetros como a ella le gustaba y, si había algo capaz de relajarle en aquel momento, era el dulce rugido de su motor.

 

* * * * *

 

Presentación oficial y todo. De puta madre.

A Dean no se la hicieron cuando regresó. Habría resultado extraño organizarla para él y no para Sam, pero lo último que su hermano necesitaba por aquel entonces era otra rueda de prensa. Por lo tanto, a petición del propio Dean, habían prescindido de las formalidades. De todos modos no tenía mucho sentido tomarle sonrientes fotos al nuevo delantero de los Kansas City Wizards, cuando las únicas fotos que a la prensa le interesaba publicar eran las que pudieran obtener del ojeroso y demacrado portero suplente.

En cambio, para Castiel, la directiva estaba tirando la casa por la ventana. Todos los medios deportivos invitados, catering, estrado para las fotos… el paquete completo. Como si fuera una estrella del rock.

Por supuesto, toda la plantilla estaba obligada a asistir, y además vestidos con el traje oficial azul oscuro de las ocasiones especiales. Dean había estado a punto de poner alguna excusa para saltarse el evento, pero la idea de enfrentarse a las iras de Bobby al día siguiente le hizo desistir. Total, lo único que conseguiría con eso sería retrasar lo inevitable. Tendría que hablar con Cas antes o después.

\- ¿A quién quieren engañar?- refunfuñó Dean hacia su hermano, mientras conducía el Impala en dirección a la sede del club -. Esto es América, aquí el fútbol lo siguen cuatro gatos. No sé a qué viene montar este circo. Ni que fuéramos la NBA.

\- A lo mejor, ésa es la idea- respondió Sam con una paciente sonrisa-. Empiezas a traer jugadores de prestigio internacional, les das publicidad, vas captando el interés de la gente, y poco a poco la liga sube de nivel. 

\- Claro, hombre, claro. Y entonces los futbolistas empezaremos a firmar autógrafos y a forrarnos anunciando ropa deportiva. No te jode.

Sam se echó a reír con suavidad.

\- ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor.

\- Pues me temo que ni tú ni yo veremos eso ya, Sam.

Su hermano guardó silencio unos instantes, mirando por la ventanilla de aquel modo que Dean conocía demasiado bien: el que anunciaba la inminencia de una pregunta complicada.

\- ¿Lo echas de menos, Dean?

El Impala describió una drástica curva, más o menos igual que la que habría trazado la línea verde de un monitor de pulsaciones si hubiera estado conectado al corazón de Dean en ese momento. Su mente parecía haber perdido la capacidad de pensar en otros términos que no fueran gritos y palabrotas. ¿Pero qué coño…? ¿Cómo podía saber Sam…? ¿A QUÉ COJONES VENÍA ESO?

\- ¡Joder, Dean!- exclamó Sam, afianzándose con una mano en el salpicadero- ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

\- Es que… se me ha cruzado un gato.

\- ¡¿Y desde cuándo te importa tanto la vida de un gato como para arriesgar la nuestra?!

\- ¡Ha sido un acto reflejo, ¿vale?! ¡Deja ya de joderme!

\- Tío, ya me imaginaba que tenías una espina clavada con lo de haber tenido que abandonar la Premier League, pero si llego a saber que el mero hecho de mencionarlo te alteraría tanto, no digo nada.

Sólo entonces cayó en la cuenta de que Sam había dicho “lo”, y no “le”. Su hermano le estaba preguntando si echaba de menos el orgullo de jugar con los grandes, el clamor de los estadios llenos a rebosar, la fama, los triunfos… No a Castiel.

Cabía la posibilidad de que Dean estuviera un poco susceptible con todo este asunto. Tal vez. Probablemente.

\- Ya te he dicho que ha sido un gato- replicó, aunque con la boca pequeña- Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, no. No lo echo de menos.

\- Mentiroso.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que cada noche lloro sobre mi almohada? Lo hecho, hecho está. Y te recuerdo que fue decisión mía, no me obligó nadie.

\- Esto no es del todo cierto, técnicamente.

\- Sammy, llevas dos putos años disculpándote. Si se te ocurre decirlo una sola vez más, te doy un puñetazo.

\- Pero, Dean…

\- Aquello ya pasó, ¿vale? Se te fue la olla, te juntaste con quien no debías, metiste la pata, pero luego lo superaste. Has cambiado de vida, te has echado una novia preciosa y ahora eres un tipo formal, que se va a la cama antes de las once todos los días. ¿Para qué seguir dándole vueltas?

El más joven levantó las manos en señal de rendición, guardando silencio hasta que llegaron a su destino.

Al entrar en el edificio, se dirigieron directamente a la sala de prensa, junto con dos o tres compañeros más que habían llegado al mismo tiempo. Aun en medio de un grupo, cualquiera podría haber dicho, de un simple vistazo, quiénes eran los dos hermanos. Sam y Dean caminaban en sincronía, coordinando inconscientemente su paso de un modo que nadie sabía si se debía a la genética o a los años de convivencia.

Justo antes de entrar en la sala, sin embargo, Dean rompió ese ritmo natural, quedándose rezagado con respecto a los demás. Ahí estaba la última frontera. La última línea de defensa. Cuando cruzase ese umbral, Castiel estaría al otro lado. Real, en carne y hueso.

Formando parte de su vida otra vez.

\- Puedo hacerlo- murmuró, en voz tan baja que sólo él pudo oírla-. Puedo entrar ahí y saludarle como si no pasara nada. Le estrecharé la mano, le daré la bienvenida al equipo, charlaremos. No es tan difícil.

Respiró hondo, se ajustó el nudo de la corbata y avanzó con resolución.

Fue lo primero que vio en cuanto traspasó la puerta. Castiel estaba sobre el estrado, posando con soltura para las cámaras, de pie entre Bobby Singer y Rufus Turner, el dueño del club.

No pudo evitarlo. Su mirada le recorrió desde abajo hacia arriba, despacio, fijándose en cada detalle.

Aun seguía siendo aquel tipo alto y fibroso que recordaba. No era que Dean esperase verle más gordo o más viejo, pero de algún modo le sorprendió que no hubiera cambiado nada en absoluto. Seguía fiel a su estilo, vistiendo con sorprendente sencillez para el caché que tenía. Vaqueros que ni siquiera eran de firma, camisa blanca de algodón y una sencilla cazadora de color beige tostado que parecía una prima más joven de la holgada gabardina que solía llevar en Inglaterra cuando llovía. Su negro cabello, como de costumbre, se veía ligeramente revuelto; como si se hubiera peinado con prisas, o no se hubiera peinado en absoluto. La habitual sombra de barba le oscurecía levemente el mentón. En cualquier otro, ese aspecto descuidado le habría hecho parecer sucio, pero a él le sentaba bien. De hecho, le sentaba tan bien que, antes de conocerle, Dean creía que su imagen era el resultado de varias horas de preparación y la ayuda de un estilista.

Castiel era exactamente la clase de futbolista que las marcas de ropa deportiva adoran contratar: guapo y con talento. De los que atraen a las mujeres al estadio, y cuyas fotos cubren las carpetas de las colegialas.

Sin embargo, el rasgo más notable de su rostro siempre habían sido sus enormes ojos. Incluso a esa distancia, Dean podía ver lo azules que eran, y cómo lo observaban todo con vivacidad e interés.

O, más concretamente, cómo le observaban a él.

Genial. Le acababa de pillar in fraganti mientras le daba un repaso descarado.

Se sintió enrojecer violentamente, pero se obligó a sostenerle la mirada. Desviarla habría sido una debilidad que no estaba dispuesto a permitirse.

Aunque podría haberlo hecho, si hubiera querido. Por supuesto que sí. En cualquier momento, sólo con proponérselo, habría podido apartar la vista de su rostro, ligeramente ladeado hacia Dean, y de la ligera sonrisa que apenas se le formó en los labios. Podría haber dejado de observar que el muy cabrón seguía siendo más guapo de lo que permitía la ley. Era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo. Simplemente, no le daba la gana.

Afortunadamente, uno de los periodistas formuló entonces una pregunta para Castiel y éste rompió el contacto visual, dándole a Dean la oportunidad de girarse hacia la mesa del buffet y ocupar sus manos en algo que no fuera apretarlas en estrechos puños a los costados de su cuerpo. Cogió un plato y empezó a colocar comida en él como si nada, iniciando una charla insustancial con Victor Henriksen, el capitán del equipo.

Sin embargo, su tranquilidad no duró mucho. No se dio cuenta de que la rueda de prensa había terminado hasta que sintió unos golpecitos en el hombro y, al volverse, se encontró a Castiel justo frente a él.

\- Hola, Dean- le saludó, como si acabara de verle el día anterior.

Éste tuvo que pasarse el plato a la mano izquierda para poder saludarle, mortificado. Al menos no le había pillado con la boca llena, aunque de todas formas se sentía como si hubiera alargado la mano hacia el pan justo cuando iban a bendecir la mesa.

\- ¿Qué hay, Cas?- contestó, con una naturalidad que le hizo sentirse tremendamente orgulloso-. Cuánto tiempo. 

\- Es cierto.

\- ¿Cómo es que te han convencido para venirte al nuevo mundo? ¿Ya no os parece que seamos una liga de segunda desde que os pateamos el culo en el Mundial?

No pretendía que sonara tan hostil como le salió, pero estaba nervioso. Castiel no pareció tomárselo a mal, de todos modos.

\- ¿Por qué no estuviste con tu selección, por cierto?- preguntó, ignorando el intento de Dean por picarle-. Esperaba verte competir.

\- Una estúpida lesión de rodilla en el momento más inoportuno- explicó, tratando de aligerar el tono de la conversación; la idea era bromear con él con perfecta calma, para demostrarle lo bien que le había ido desde su separación, no acabar en pelea-. ¿Y tú, por qué no fuiste? ¿Eres demasiado viejo para que te llamen a la selección?

\- Así es, me temo- respondió el inglés sin inmutarse, apretando los labios en un gesto de resignación. Sin ofenderse, pero hablando completamente en serio.

Por primera vez desde que recibió la noticia de que Castiel vendría al equipo, Dean sintió que le nacía una sonrisa sincera en el rostro. Debería haberlo recordado: Cas tendía a ser tremendamente literal, como si al nacer no le hubieran activado la parte del cerebro que se encargaba de interpretar los dobles sentidos o el tono jocoso de las frases. No es que le faltara sentido del humor: simplemente, lo que él consideraba divertido respondía a un concepto diferente del resto de los mortales. De hecho, Dean era una de las pocas personas que conseguían, en raras ocasiones, hacerle reír. Hasta los otros jugadores del Manchester, aquel puñado de capullos presumidos sin una pizca de verdadera gracia, se burlaban de él por eso.

Dean intentó una vez enseñarle a insultar de manera creativa, para que pudiera poner nerviosos a los jugadores del equipo contrario cuando sacaban un corner o le tiraban una falta. Nunca más.

De repente, fue como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido en absoluto. Los recuerdos le inundaron con fuerza, haciéndole sentir una corriente de afecto largo tiempo olvidado y enterrado.

En aquel momento tuvo mucho, muchísimo miedo.

\- Vamos, Cas- dijo, carraspeando ligeramente-. Te presentaré al resto del equipo.


	2. Capítulo 2

Dean habría dado cualquier cosa por poder emborracharse esa noche.

Si no hubiera estado en una sala llena de periodistas, lo habría hecho. Tal vez así habría podido dejar de ser tan jodidamente consciente de la presencia de Cas.

Daba igual en qué rincón tratara de esconderse o con quién intentara charlar para distraerse, siempre veía a Castiel por el rabillo del ojo. En ocasiones sus miradas se cruzaban, la del portero amistosa y cordial, la de Dean probablemente tensa y reticente, a pesar de que intentaba disimular lo mejor que podía. Resultaba difícil luchar contra los recuerdos que le asaltaban, libres por fin de las ataduras que Dean les había impuesto durante todo aquel tiempo. Lo único que le apetecía en aquel momento era irse a casa para tratar de asimilar, con calma y a solas, lo que realmente sentía ahora que el reencuentro con Castiel era una realidad –y atontarse después con la ayuda de una botella de Jack Daniel’s, ya de paso-. Sin embargo, tenía unas obligaciones que cumplir con su club: debía mantener la imagen de equipo, socializar con los periodistas, cumplir su parte del trabajo promocional. Ni que fuera un actor, en vez de un deportista. Pero el negocio era el negocio, incluso para alguien de su escasa tolerancia.

Cuando ya no pudo seguir soportando la sensación de claustrofobia, se refugió en el pasillo que daba acceso a los servicios. No estaba exactamente desierto, pero al menos la bendita puerta amortiguaba el barullo de conversaciones y música procedente de la sala de prensa. Cerrando los ojos, recostó la espalda contra la pared mientras dejaba escapar un largo suspiro de alivio.

\- ¿Tú tampoco podías aguantar más?

Abrió los ojos con un sobresalto al oír esa voz, sorprendiéndose al encontrar a Castiel apoyado contra la pared de enfrente, con los brazos cruzados ante su pecho. En sus prisas por huir de la fiesta, no se había percatado de que el portero era, precisamente, la otra persona que había en el dichoso pasillo.

\- No te había visto.

Cas asintió con la cabeza antes de responder.

\- Lo sé. Y no me extraña. Este tipo de actos sociales pueden resultar francamente abrumadores. Además, sé que a ti te disgustan de manera especial.

\- Bueno, ya sabes- respondió Dean, esforzándose en aparentar más calma de la que sentía-. La prensa y yo no somos exactamente los mejores amigos del mundo. Odio tener que hacerles de lameculos.

\- Lo entiendo- contestó el inglés con suavidad, bajando la mirada. Dean sabía que ambos estaban recordando el escándalo mediático que se había montado cuando sucedió lo de Sam, con todo lo que aquello conllevó para ellos dos. Se maldijo por no haber sabido medir mejor sus palabras. Cinco minutos de conversación, y ya estaba sacando a relucir los temas dolorosos.

\- Me he alegrado de volver a saludar a tu hermano- continuó Castiel, confirmando justo lo que Dean estaba pensando-. Recuerdo haberle conocido en Inglaterra, pero hoy ha sido la primera vez que he tenido ocasión de mantener una verdadera conversación con él. Me ha caído bien.

\- Sam le cae bien a todo el mundo.

\- Cualquier otro en su lugar habría mostrado hostilidad hacia mí, ya que se supone que debo competir con él por el puesto de portero titular; sin embargo, ha sido realmente amable.

\- Ya- bufó Dean, no sin cierta ironía de fondo en su voz-. Eso es porque Sammy, en el fondo, siempre ha sido un poco fan tuyo. Pero, sólo para que conste… Ni de coña vas a ser capaz de disputarle la titularidad a mi hermano a tu edad, abuelo. No te hagas ilusiones.

Castiel aceptó la pulla con la elegancia de quien lo ha hecho muchas veces antes. Agachó la cabeza mientras sus hombros se sacudían ligeramente, curvando apenas sus labios en lo que, en él, pasaba por ser una sonrisa indulgente. Era como montar en bicicleta, esa dinámica entre ellos: nunca se olvidaba. Podían haber pasado dos años enteros sin verse, pero bastaba con intercambiar unas cuantas frases para que retomaran los antiguos papeles de manera automática. Al igual que Dean era casi la única persona del mundo que había conseguido arrancarle a Castiel algo parecido a la risa, Cas era el único ser sobre la faz de la tierra al que Dean jamás había conseguido hacer enfadar con su manera a veces hiriente, corrosiva, de decir las cosas.

No era una mala combinación, a decir verdad.

Pero Dean no quería dejar que sus pensamientos tomaran ese camino. No en ese momento ni en ese lugar.

\- ¿Es verdad que has firmado con nosotros por un año, nada más? ¿Y que luego te retirarás?- preguntó, tratando de desviar la conversación hacia un terreno más neutro. O quizá no tanto. Lo cierto era que quería conocer la respuesta. Se lo había estado preguntando desde que se enteró de los detalles del fichaje, porque en esa historia había algo que no encajaba.

\- Así es.

\- ¿Y por qué has hecho una cosa así?- insistió, incapaz de entenderlo-. ¿No te habría gustado más despedirte en Old Trafford, con tus partidos de homenaje, tus ovaciones en masa, tus lágrimas, tu música épica y toda la parafernalia? ¿Tanto dinero te han ofrecido por venirte aquí?

A priori, ésa era la única explicación lógica, pero era de Castiel de quien estaban hablando. A él, el dinero siempre le había traído sin cuidado, Dean lo sabía muy bien. La razón tenía que ser otra.

\- No es una cuestión de dinero- respondió Cas, con una cierta pesadumbre que disparó al instante todas las alarmas en el cerebro de Dean. Ahora sí estaba francamente preocupado.

\- Entonces, ¿de qué? ¿Qué es lo que no me estás contando, Cas?

El inglés volvió la vista hacia su derecha, hacia la entrada de los cuartos de baño, por la que acababa de salir el fisioterapeuta del equipo. Le saludaron cuando pasó entre ellos en su camino de vuelta hacia la sala de prensa, siguiéndole con la mirada hasta que la puerta se cerró tras él.

\- Le dije a mi familia la verdad sobre mí- contestó entonces Castiel, en voz baja-. Que soy gay.

\- ¡Joder!- exclamó Dean, sin poder contenerse. Cas le había hablado en ocasiones de lo religiosa que era su familia, y de lo mucho que le preocupaba que llegaran a descubrir su secreto. No debía de haber sido una decisión fácil de tomar, mucho menos mantener la conversación propiamente dicha-. Eso es… Guau. ¿Cómo te fue?

\- Horrible- confirmó el otro-. Para ellos, me he convertido en una abominación. Hubo un momento en que incluso temí por la salud de mis padres, y no descarto que mis hermanos tuvieran razón al llamarme egoísta por darles ese disgusto. Pero ya no podía seguir callando, Dean. 

El delantero se limitó a mirarle con toda la simpatía que fue capaz de mostrar, conmovido por el tono triste de su voz.

\- Estaba harto de disimular- continuó-. Harto de tolerar los comentarios homófobos de mi padre como si no tuvieran importancia, o de inventarme excusas cada vez que mi madre me preguntaba cuándo iba a casarme y darle nietos. Ya es bastante duro tener que ocultarlo en mi vida pública por miedo a que signifique la destrucción de mi carrera, pero hacer lo mismo con mi propia familia… No. No podía mentir más.

Dean asintió en silencio. ¿Qué podría decir, de todas formas, que no sonara vacío y forzado? Él mismo había sentido ganas de contarle la verdad a Sam un millón de veces, pero al final nunca conseguía reunir el valor necesario. Su hermano era lo único que le quedaba en la vida, por lo que la mera posibilidad de que le rechazara le resultaba aterradora. No podía permitirse el lujo de perderle.

\- ¿Y ahora?- preguntó por fin, viendo que Cas no parecía tener intención de continuar.

\- Ahora, Anna y Balthazar son los únicos que todavía me hablan.

Dean frunció el ceño, indignado.

\- Espera un momento. ¿Tienes algo así como trescientos hermanos, y sólo dos de ellos se han puesto de tu parte?

La mirada que Castiel le dirigió fue respuesta más que suficiente.

\- Qué capullos- comentó Dean, escandalizado-. No me extraña que les mandaras al carajo y te vinieras al otro extremo del mundo.

\- Digamos que eso fue más bien mutuo- puntualizó Castiel, tan correcto como siempre.

\- Pues a la mierda, Cas, ellos se lo pierden. Cuando te cases en Londres con algún joven modelo rubio con pinta de querubín pasado de esteroides, lamentarán no poder ir a la boda. Verán las fotos en las revistas del corazón y se arañarán la cara, gritando “¡Maldita sea! ¡Yo podría haber estado ahí, sentado a la mesa con Elton John y Lady Gaga!”

Observó con satisfacción cómo Castiel soltaba una carcajada involuntaria, silenciosa, mientras negaba con la cabeza en un gesto entre resignado y afectuoso.

\- No tienes remedio, Dean. Pero gracias. De verdad.

Le brillaban los ojos de nuevo, además de haber recuperado la sonrisa. Algo cálido y dulce se alojó en el pecho del delantero al decirse que había sido él quien la había devuelto allí, que no había perdido su habilidad para hacer reír a Castiel cuando nadie más podía.

\- ¿Por qué no me llamaste cuando ocurrió todo esto, Cas?- dijo de pronto, sorprendiéndose tanto a sí mismo como al portero con esa pregunta. Por los ojos de Castiel cruzó, momentáneamente, una emoción difícil de describir. El inglés desvió la mirada, apartándola de la de Dean, como si de pronto ya no fuera capaz de sostenerla.

\- ¿Cómo iba a hacer eso?- respondió con suavidad-. Hacía dos años que no nos veíamos. No podía acudir a ti de repente y esperar que estuvieras dispuesto a aguantar el relato de mis desgracias.

“Sólo que sí habría estado dispuesto”, pensó Dean, aunque no fue eso lo que contestó.

\- Y, sin embargo, aquí estás ahora.

Castiel le miró ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, como si no comprendiese bien.

\- No soy estúpido, Cas. Al menos, no del todo estúpido- añadió Dean, con mucha más calma de la que realmente sentía-. La de los Wizards no podía ser la única oferta que tenías, ¿a que no? Seguro que había unos cuantos equipos europeos, fuera del Reino Unido, que habrían estado encantados de recibirte. No te hacía falta cruzar el Atlántico para poner distancia entre tu familia y tú, y desde luego no necesitabas recalar en un equipo discretito tirando a decente, de una liga que apenas tiene renombre a nivel mundial. Viniste a Kansas porque yo estaba aquí.

Iba atando cabos sobre la marcha, a medida que hablaba, pero por la expresión de Castiel sabía que estaba dando en el clavo.

\- Huiste de tu familia, te quedaste solo y sentiste la necesidad de ver una cara amiga, ¿verdad?

Cas no admitió que se tratara de eso, pero tampoco lo negó. Su silencio despertó en Dean una sensación extraña, a caballo entre el placer de saber que era la primera persona en quien el inglés había pensado, y otro sentimiento más oscuro, más embarazoso. Algo que se parecía demasiado a la decepción. 

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, al llegar a la conclusión de que Castiel había elegido los Kansas City Wizards por él, se había hecho la ilusión –secreta, vergonzosa, patética –de que a lo mejor lo había hecho porque le echaba de menos. 

Claro, hombre. Y, ya de paso, habría comprado un anillo de diamantes antes de embarcar en Heathrow para ofrecérselo a Dean en cuanto le viera, rodilla en tierra y una mano sobre el corazón.

Pero la cruda realidad era que había acudido a él porque necesitaba su ayuda, nada más.

Por muy ridículas que fueran sus fantasías, verlas reventar de esa manera dejó un vacío en la boca del estómago del delantero, cosa que sólo sirvió para cabrearle más. Si hubiera estado a solas, Dean se habría echado mano a la entrepierna, para asegurarse de que no se había convertido en una chica de repente.

Lo peor de todo era que sólo podía enfadarse consigo mismo. Ni siquiera con Cas, a pesar de lo mucho que le habría gustado. Sólo porque no hubiera conseguido superar lo que sentía por él en dos jodidos años, no significaba que tuviera que pasarle lo mismo al inglés. Además, Dean sabía que el portero no tenía demasiados amigos. Él era la única persona en el mundo que estaba en situación de comprenderle, de apoyarle, y eso no era una exageración. No se le podía reprochar que hubiera recurrido a Dean. Literalmente, no tenía a nadie más a quien acudir.

Era el momento de atarse los machos y portarse como un verdadero amigo, no de lloriquear como un novio despechado.

\- Bueno, todo irá mejor ahora que estás aquí, Cas- le dijo, acercándose para darle una palmada en la parte superior del brazo-. Venga, volvamos dentro antes de que a alguno de esos carroñeros le dé por pegar la oreja a la puerta y se encuentre con la exclusiva de su vida.

Castiel asintió, visiblemente agradecido. Regresaron juntos a la sala de prensa, el brazo de Dean apoyado sobre los hombros del portero con la misma camaradería fácil y natural que habían tenido en Manchester.

Como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado.

 

* * * * *

Sam parecía un niño en la mañana de Navidad, después de haber charlado con su nuevo compañero de equipo.

No, en serio, estaba tan feliz que resultaba irritante. Dean podía entender que su hermano siempre hubiera admirado a Cas –era un portero magnífico, eso no podía negarlo nadie-, pero aquello era ridículo. Casi le había temblado la mano al estrechar la de Castiel, y por poco se hace pis encima cuando éste le había dicho que se acordaba de él.

\- ¿Y por qué no se iba a acordar de ti? Jugasteis en la misma liga, os enfrentasteis en unos cuantos partidos; además, sabe que eres mi hermano- dijo Dean, mientras conducía el Impala de vuelta a casa. Se ahorró el comentario cruel de que probablemente todo el Reino Unido se acordaba de él después del escándalo que había proporcionado. Ése era el número uno en la lista de Temas Que No Se Mencionaban En La Familia Winchester Si Era Posible Evitarlo.

No obstante, si Sam seguía parloteando durante mucho rato, Dean no descartaba tener que utilizar esa carta para hacerle callar de una bendita vez.

\- Pero Dean, imagínate con cuánta gente importante ha jugado. ¡Y se acordaba de mí! ¡Dijo que no era muy común encontrar un portero de mi altura que fuera tan tremendamente ágil!

\- Como empieces a llorar mientras te abanicas la cara con la mano, te juro que te meto una hostia.

Pero ya podía Dean ponerse tan gruñón como el mismísimo enanito Cascarrabias, a Sam no había quien lo bajara de su nube. Cuando su hermano le dejó ante la puerta del edificio de apartamentos donde vivía con su novia, Jessica, el gigantón todavía tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja plantada en la cara. Una que tal vez o tal vez no se le contagiara también a Dean, al verle tan contento. Sólo un poquito.

El delantero continuó hacia su propio apartamento, sus pensamientos volando una vez más hacia Castiel y a la conversación que habían mantenido. Trataba de no tomárselo con amargura, pero la verdad era que le resultaba irónico que, después de dos años instalado cómodamente en su particular reino de negación, se hubiera visto obligado a asumir que aún sentía algo muy intenso por Cas, sólo para comprobar que él le recordaba únicamente como un amigo.

La vida era una auténtica zorra algunas veces.

Llegó a casa, dispuesto a retomar su plan original de emborracharse hasta perder el sentido. Sin embargo, apenas había tenido tiempo de cambiarse de ropa cuando escuchó que llamaban al timbre.

Su sorpresa debió de reflejarse en su cara cuando se encontró a Castiel en el descansillo, respirando agitadamente, como si le hubiera costado un gran esfuerzo llegar hasta allí.

\- ¿Cas?

\- Lo has entendido todo al revés.

El portero entró en el apartamento sin esperar a que le invitasen, comenzando a pasearse de un lado al otro del vestíbulo con impaciencia.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué cojones te pasa?- le preguntó Dean, totalmente desconcertado.

\- ¡Lo que me pasa es que no me explico cómo puedes ser tan obtuso a veces!

\- ¡¿Perdona?!

Cerró la puerta de golpe, enfadado, encarándose con Cas. Éste había detenido su deambular para mirarle a su vez, los brazos en jarras y el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡¿Realmente es tan difícil entender que si opté precisamente por este equipo, entre todos los que podría haber elegido, fue por ti?!

\- ¡Ah, o sea que ahora tengo yo la culpa de que te expliques como el culo! Espera, ¿qué has dicho?

Alguien iba a tener que pulsar el botón de rebobinar, porque aquella conversación iba demasiado rápido para que Dean pudiera seguirla.

\- ¡Nadie en su sano juicio creería que he abandonado mi país, mi casa, mi equipo, y he viajado al otro lado del mundo, para buscar simplemente apoyo moral!- respondió el inglés, irritado, aunque luego pareció desinflarse un poco y añadió, con algo más de suavidad-: No he venido a verte para huir de mi familia, Dean; rompí con mi familia para poder venir a verte.

Dean se quedó mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos, atónito, incapaz de moverse o responder. Lo que Castiel estaba diciendo era demasiado inmenso para asimilarlo. Era algo que podría ocurrir en sus fantasías más descabelladas, no en la realidad.

A lo mejor sí se había bebido esa botella de Jack Daniel’s, después de todo. Tal vez había llegado a casa, se había puesto como una cuba y ahora estaba inconsciente en el sofá, soñando. Ésa tenía que ser la explicación, porque, si esto estuviera pasando de verdad, significaría que Dean Winchester estaba teniendo suerte por una vez en la vida. Y esas cosas, sencillamente, no ocurrían.

Sin embargo, el furioso latido de su corazón lo sentía muy auténtico, al igual que el ligero temblor de sus rodillas.

Cas parecía haber perdido casi todo el ímpetu de su indignación. Se dio la vuelta, hablando para la pared, como si eso le resultara más fácil que confesarle la verdad a Dean directamente.

\- Sé que es ridículo- comenzó, su voz cargada de pesar-. En Manchester dejaste muy claro que lo que había entre nosotros era sólo sexo. Y, por si me hubieran hecho falta más pruebas, la facilidad con que tomaste la decisión de marcharte cuando sucedió lo de tu hermano me lo confirmó.

\- ¿Facilidad?- le interrumpió Dean sin poder contenerse, sintiendo cómo su temperamento se encendía de nuevo- ¡No tuvo nada de fácil, maldita sea, pero ¿qué querías que hiciera?! ¡Se trataba de mi hermano!

\- Lo sé- contestó Cas, girando la cabeza para mirarle de lado-. Sólo que tu hermano es un hombre adulto, perfectamente capaz de cuidar de sí mismo, y sin embargo tú no necesitaste ni dos minutos para decidir que lo abandonarías todo para ir con él. Supongo que lo que tenías en Inglaterra no te importaba tanto.

Dean quería protestar contra la injusticia de esa afirmación, decirle que marcharse había sido lo más difícil que había tenido que hacer en toda su vida, pero la amargura que resonaba en la voz de Cas silenciaba cualquier argumento. Por primera vez comprendió que lo que él había tomado por indiferencia en el momento de su despedida, había sido en realidad la manera que Castiel había tenido de defenderse contra el dolor. Dean había puesto punto final a su relación sin consultarle, sin ofrecerle ninguna alternativa, y con ello le había hecho mucho daño.

\- Lo absurdo es que, aun sabiéndolo, nunca pude librarme de la sensación de que lo nuestro era un asunto inacabado- continuó Cas, al ver que Dean no decía nada-. Desde que te fuiste, no he logrado dejar de pensar en todas las cosas que podría haber hecho para intentar impedírtelo. Sé que habría sido inútil, que te habrías marchado de todas formas, daba igual lo que yo hiciera o dijese. Pero el caso es que ni siquiera lo intenté, y eso me está matando.

Esta vez, Dean guardó silencio por puro y simple miedo a que Castiel decidiera no continuar si le interrumpía. No podía permitirse el lujo de fastidiar esto. No lo haría.

Había visualizado tantas veces esa misma conversación en su mente, en todas sus posibles variantes, que no podía creer que lo que estaba oyendo hubiera salido de verdad de los labios de Castiel. Una parte de su mente aún seguía inmersa en una sensación de irrealidad, convencida de que estaba teniendo un sueño especialmente vívido; sus inseguridades le gritaban que no debía fiarse, que en cualquier momento se iba a despertar. Como en esa película que había visto con Sam, hacía cosa de un mes, en el cine. Casi le daban ganas de buscarse una peonza y ponerla a girar, a ver si se paraba o no.

\- Cuando empecé a pensar en mi retirada- siguió diciendo Cas-, me di cuenta de que no me preocupaba cómo sería mi despedida, ni decidir a qué me dedicaría después. La única cosa en la que podía pensar era que esta etapa de mi vida estaba a punto de acabar y, una vez que ese momento llegara, ya nunca tendría la oportunidad de resolver esa historia pendiente contigo. No podía permitir que ocurriese.

Transcurrieron varios segundos de silencio una vez que Castiel acabó su pequeño discurso. Dean sentía que debía decir algo, tal vez hacer algún gesto con la mano; pero seguía inmóvil, como petrificado, con la boca abierta como un idiota y el corazón a mil por hora, volviendo su respiración trabajosa. Mientras, el silencio seguía prolongándose, hasta que Cas, visiblemente inquieto, no pudo soportarlo más y tuvo que ponerle fin.

\- Esto no tiene por qué cambiar nada- se apresuró a tranquilizarle, con aquel tono de voz mesurado e impersonal que se le daba tan bien y que a Dean irritaba tanto, especialmente cuando lo usaba para hablar de cosas realmente importantes-. Ya te dije que sé que es ridículo por mi parte, que lo que hubo entre nosotros no significó para ti lo que significó para mí. Además, han pasado dos años, por lo que imagino que estarás con alguien ahora y lo último que necesitas es que yo venga a tratar de hacerte revivir el pasado. Soy consciente de todo eso, créeme. No espero nada de ti, es sólo… que tenía que verte otra vez, para asegurarme. Es algo que necesitaba hacer. Espero que lo entiendas, pero no quiero que te sientas incómodo conmigo. Por esa razón decidí firmar por una sola temporada, para no prolongar innecesariamente una situación viol…

Dean no le dejó terminar. Cubrió en apenas dos zancadas la distancia que les separaba, empujó a Castiel contra la pared sin miramientos y le besó como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si ese beso era una promesa o una venganza; sólo sabía que tenía que hacerle callar, interrumpir aquel torrente de excusas sin sentido. Llevaba dos años esperando ese momento y no estaba dispuesto a perder un solo segundo más.

Dios, ¿cómo podían haber sido los dos tan idiotas?

La desesperación y la rabia pronto cedieron paso a una nostalgia casi dolorosa, en cuanto el contacto con Castiel despertó en él una avalancha de recuerdos. Cuánto había echado de menos esos besos, el sabor de aquellos labios. La boca generosa y cálida, que se rozaba contra la suya de manera firme, pero no avasalladora. La lengua que se asomaba lo justo para incitar, para invitarle a que le devorase despacio, a fondo, concienzudamente.

Castiel tardó aproximadamente medio segundo en superar la sorpresa inicial y devolver el beso, como si también él guardara en cada músculo de su cuerpo el recuerdo de Dean. Las manos que ascendieron lentamente por los costados del delantero resultaban familiares, como una vieja canción favorita de la adolescencia que hubiera vuelto a escuchar después de mucho tiempo, comprobando que aún se sabía la letra. Los encallecidos dedos de Cas acariciaron sus hombros y su cuello, provocándole deliciosos escalofríos, mientras Dean, a su vez, aferraba la cintura del portero como si creyera que se le iba a escapar en cualquier momento. 

\- Yo también te he echado de menos, maldita sea- masculló Dean entre beso y beso-. Joder, no sabes cuánto.

Llegar hasta el dormitorio sin tropezar con ningún mueble fue toda una proeza, pero lo lograron a duras penas, dejando un rastro de ropa tirada por el camino. El ansia de tocarse en todas partes a la vez competía con la necesidad de ir despacio, de reverenciar aquel momento y prolongarlo, como un niño que se resiste a entrar en el salón la mañana de Navidad. Las manos encontraban los puntos débiles del otro con la misma seguridad con que lo habían hecho dos años antes, como si tuvieran grabado el mapa de sus cuerpos en la memoria de cada una de sus células.

Todo era conocido y nuevo a la vez: la piel cálida y fragante, los músculos ondulando justo debajo; el gemido ronco que escapó de los labios de Cas cuando la boca de Dean se cerró sobre un pezón; el mareante calor de hundirse dentro de su cuerpo para luego mecerse contra él en una danza sinuosa, quemarse en su fuego, romperse en mil pedazos y dejar que él le volviera a componer.

Dean había tenido otros amantes en esos dos años, pero nadie, jamás, había conseguido hacerle sentir nada ni remotamente parecido.

¿Cómo pudo pensar alguna vez que lo que había entre Cas y él era sólo sexo?

Después, al desplomarse exhaustos sobre el colchón, jadeantes y abrazados, le asaltó el recuerdo de cuál había sido su primer pensamiento al levantarse de esa misma cama por la mañana: la idea de que, en ese día, comenzaría su infierno particular al volver a encontrarse con Castiel.

Aquello había ocurrido apenas doce horas antes.

De repente, Dean sintió unas incontrolables ganas de reír, sintiéndose libre como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Cas, mirándole con expresión divertida.

\- Nada, es que…- se interrumpió para tomar una honda bocanada de aire, tratando de serenarse-. Hace algo así como cinco minutos que te has bajado del avión, y ya has conseguido meterte en mi cama. Debes de estar pensando que soy un poco puta.

Castiel le sonrió con ternura.

\- Tranquilo, Dean- le aseguró-. Te seguiré respetando por la mañana.

El delantero rió de nuevo y se inclinó para besarle lentamente.

Súbitamente, la temporada se presentaba mil veces más interesante.


	3. Capítulo 3

Castiel tardó exactamente cinco minutos en ganarse el respeto del equipo.

Bueno, tal vez no fueran exactamente cinco minutos, pero a Dean le dio esa sensación. Todavía no había terminado la primera semana de entrenamientos y ya eran evidentes las miradas de admiración, la casi reverencia con que le hablaban, el modo en que las bromas y las pullas bajaban de tono cuando él estaba en el vestuario.

Castiel se presentaba siempre puntual a entrenar, nunca retrasaba ni entorpecía a los demás, no intentaba imponer su opinión al entrenador, no se quejaba… Se ponía bastante mandón cuando la defensa no atinaba a organizarse como él quería en los partidillos pero, aparte de eso, era de lo más correcto. Tanto los jugadores como Bobby habían esperado un engreído con ínfulas de estrella, y en su lugar encontraron a un jugador eficiente, serio, profesional.

En la cuestión de hacer amigos, sin embargo… Bueno, eso era harina de otro costal.

No es que se llevara mal con nadie, pero le costaba conectar. Ya en Manchester, Dean había notado que las habilidades sociales del portero eran, por decirlo suavemente, limitadas.

Ah, para qué andarse con sutilezas. Parecía que llevara un palo metido en el culo.

No se le daba bien participar en las bromas del vestuario, no sabía mantener una charla intrascendente, el concepto de espacio personal escapaba a su entendimiento y, para colmo, tenía aquella mirada tan penetrante, tan fija, como si pudiera ver tu alma a través de tus ojos. Sus compañeros apreciaban sus cualidades como deportista pero, en lo personal, se sentían incómodos con él. No sabían cómo tratarle.

Tal vez por eso, cuando llegó a Inglaterra, Dean había conectado con él desde el principio: porque los dos eran, cada uno a su manera, el equivalente a la chica gordita que se queda sentada en las gradas durante el baile de fin de curso. Dean no se entendía bien con los ingleses por ser americano; Cas, por ser Cas. Sin embargo, de algún modo, habían acabado entendiéndose entre ellos, desarrollando una extraña amistad en la que, al final, los dos habían encontrado mucho más de lo que esperaban.

Ahora estaba ocurriendo algo parecido, sólo que acentuado por el hecho de que toda la plantilla parecía dar por sentado que, ya que Dean tenía una amistad previa con Castiel, debía ser él quien se encargara del nuevo portero.

Lo cual, por supuesto, a ellos les venía de maravilla.

Era la excusa perfecta. A nadie le parecía raro que Dean se sentara siempre junto a Cas en el autocar; ni siquiera a Sam, que tradicionalmente había ocupado ese lugar desde que los dos hermanos llegaron a los Wizards. Siempre quedaba un hueco libre para Castiel al lado de Dean, como por arte de magia, cuando se sentaban a cenar en las concentraciones. Y, aunque Bobby tenía la norma de asignar las habitaciones de hotel por sorteo en los desplazamientos, para que todos los jugadores tuvieran ocasión de conocerse, lo cierto era que Dean y Castiel acababan compartiendo dormitorio con bastante frecuencia, como si el entrenador supiera que era más cómodo para todos de esa manera.

Aunque seguro que no podía imaginarse lo conveniente que era para ellos dos.

Intentaban ser discretos, aunque les suponía un esfuerzo considerable. Esta vez no podían engañarse a sí mismos diciéndose que lo que tenían era sólo sexo, y temían que la nube de felicidad en la que estaban viviendo se hiciera evidente en sus gestos, en sus miradas. Sólo durante los partidos se permitían el lujo de bajar un poco la guardia. Si se abrazaban para celebrar una victoria, o si Dean le daba a Cas una palmada en el trasero para desearle suerte antes de un lanzamiento de penalti, no era algo que llamara la atención: todo el mundo lo hacía. 

Ocasiones no les faltaban, desde luego. Bobby había decidido que, ya que tenía dos grandes porteros, se podía permitir el lujo de no sobrecargar a ninguno, por lo que repartía la titularidad casi al cincuenta por ciento entre Castiel y Sam. Nadie se quejaba de ese arreglo, especialmente cada vez que se actualizaban las estadísticas semanales, mostrando que el ratio de goles encajados de los Wizards no hacía más que mejorar.

A veces, sin embargo, esa facilidad para estar juntos a la vista de todos tenía sus inconvenientes.

\- ¡Muy bien, repartíos por parejas!- gritó Bobby en medio del campo, casi al final del trabajo del día-. ¡Toca hacer abdominales!

Entre discretos gruñidos de protesta, los jugadores se fueron organizando a regañadientes. Ésa era la parte del entrenamiento que más odiaban, más que nada porque Bobby parecía haber elegido como meta en su vida el asegurarse de que, si algún día uno de sus jugadores recibía un balonazo en el estómago, se desinflara el balón y no el jugador. Sus sesiones de abdominales solían ser épicas.

Como de costumbre, Dean y Castiel acabaron emparejados casi por inercia. Bobby les escogió precisamente a ellos para explicar el primer ejercicio a todo el equipo.

\- Colocaos uno enfrente del otro- les indicó-. Ahora, tumbaos boca arriba. Sí, tal como estáis, en sentidos opuestos. Procurad que vuestras caderas queden más o menos a la misma altura. Eso es. Ahora, levantad las piernas formando un ángulo de noventa grados con el cuerpo.

Castiel obedeció de inmediato, pero Dean vaciló un momento. En la posición en que se hallaban, si subía las piernas tendría el culo prácticamente en el aire, justo al lado del de Cas.

\- ¡¿A qué esperas, hijo?!- ladró Bobby-. ¡¿Sabes lo que es un ángulo de noventa grados, o llegaste a la universidad gracias a la beca de deportes?! ¡Levanta las jodidas piernas!

No tenía muchas opciones después de eso, así que hizo lo que le pedía el entrenador, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de ignorar las atentas miradas de toda la plantilla.

\- Bien, ahora lo que tenéis que hacer es sujetaros de las manos y, cada vez que yo toque el silbato, levantáis el culo del suelo y pasáis las caderas al otro lado, ¿lo habéis entendido?

Dean lo había entendido perfectamente, claro que sí: había entendido que no saldría vivo de aquello. Con extremo cuidado para no rozar ninguna parte de Castiel que no fueran sus manos, alargó las suyas hasta agarrar firmemente las muñecas del portero y, con el primer pitido del entrenador, tensó los músculos y levantó las caderas, describiendo un arco hacia la izquierda al tiempo que Castiel desplazaba las suyas hacia la derecha, intercambiando sus lugares.

\- ¡Muy bien, venga, todo el mundo a hacer lo mismo!- ordenó Bobby, con lo que, al menos, dejaron de estar bajo el escrutinio de todo el puñetero equipo. Pero ese consuelo fue insignificante en comparación con el tormento que comenzó en cuanto el entrenador empezó a tocar el silbato.

Dean trató de concentrarse en el dolor que hacía arder sus abdominales, en la respiración, en no bajar los pies para no tropezar con los de Castiel… en cualquier cosa menos en el hecho de que, cada vez que subía las caderas para pasarlas al otro lado, su culo se rozaba con el del portero. Nada le sirvió. Una y otra vez, al ritmo implacable que Bobby les estaba imponiendo, sentía ese contacto fugaz pero firme, hasta volverle medio loco.

La expresión de los ojos Cas cuando se incorporaron al acabar el ejercicio era la que Dean solía llamar su mirada de “tú y yo, aquí y ahora”. Salvaje, concentrada, como un depredador que ha localizado a su presa. Tenía las pupilas tan dilatadas que apenas se le veía una delgada corona azul alrededor del negro. De haber estado en pie, a Dean le habrían empezado a temblar las rodillas sólo con que le mirase de aquella manera.

El resto del entrenamiento fue una auténtica tortura. Ejercicios que, en condiciones normales, resultaban perfectamente inocentes, adquirían de pronto un significado completamente distinto. Sujetarle los tobillos a Cas le quemaba, allí donde sus dedos tocaban piel por encima de los calcetines. Ayudarle con los estiramientos, oyéndole emitir esos gruñidos casi idénticos a los gemidos que soltaba en la cama, le provocaba descargas eléctricas en la columna vertebral que casi le hacían perder la concentración. Las miradas hambrientas que Castiel le dirigía de tanto en tanto no ayudaban en absoluto.

Cuando por fin Bobby les despidió por ese día, Dean salió casi disparado hacia las duchas, sin mirar ni a derecha ni a izquierda, agradecido por haberse puesto ese día su camiseta más larga y holgada. No habría sido fácil explicar a sus compañeros por qué llevaba una erección de la que se podría colgar una bandera, si alguno lo hubiera notado.

Escogió la cabina más alejada de la puerta, metiéndose en ella medio vestido aún en sus prisas por alejarse del resto del equipo. Afortunadamente, en las duchas los tíos nunca se miraban unos a otros, por lo que era difícil que alguno notara la tensión de su postura ni la crispación de sus movimientos. No es que eso fuera a solucionar su problema, pero en aquel momento Dean se habría sentido agradecido por cualquier ventaja, por pequeña que fuera.

Abrió el grifo y metió la cabeza bajo el chorro sin esperar a que el agua saliera caliente. A lo mejor la impresión contribuía a calmar su estado de excitación, aunque él no habría apostado mucho dinero por ello. Se moría por tocarse, pero por supuesto eso era totalmente imposible allí, por lo que se conformó con dejar el agua caer con fuerza sobre su cabeza y esperar a ver si se le pasaba, con las manos apoyadas sobre los azulejos. De esa manera también evitaba la tentación de mirar a Cas mientras se enjabonaba, tres duchas más allá, a su derecha. Aun sin haber pretendido fijarse, sabía perfectamente dónde estaba, como lo sabía siempre. Como si tuviera un radar especialmente enfocado en él, sintonizado con cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo, que atrajera su mirada con una voluntad independiente de la de Dean.

Continuó bajo el chorro hasta que el agua empezó a salir fría, hasta que el sonido amortiguado de las conversaciones de sus compañeros descendió y murió, indicándole que se había quedado solo. Ya que su evidente estado de excitación no había disminuido, al menos no quedaría allí nadie para verlo.

Cerró el grifo y, cuando se dio la vuelta, casi se le sale el corazón por la boca al encontrar a Castiel justo allí, chorreando agua y cubierto sólo por una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

\- ¡La madre que…!- exclamó Dean, sobresaltado. No llegó a terminar la frase porque el portero se abalanzó sobre él, empujándole hacia el interior de la cabina de ducha, para silenciarle con un beso brutal.

Sin más preámbulos, Castiel se puso de rodillas y le engulló por completo, disparando en su cerebro tal corriente de sensaciones que hasta se sintió mareado. Entrelazó los dedos en la espesa mata de cabello oscuro de su amante, mordiéndose con fuerza el labio inferior para reprimir un grito, mientras esa boca húmeda y caliente se afanaba en volverle loco. Sentía que se iba a correr tan rápido que resultaría vergonzoso, y de hecho Cas parecía empeñado en conseguir precisamente eso. Dean quiso pedirle que fuera más despacio, pero cualquier intento de formar palabras coherentes quedó ahogado en su garganta cuando el otro hombre deslizó una mano entre sus piernas para juguetear suavemente con sus testículos. Lo poco que quedaba del autocontrol de Dean estalló en mil pedazos, precipitándole hacia el orgasmo con la fuerza de una avalancha.

Tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared para no resbalar, jadeante y con las piernas hechas gelatina. Sin embargo, Castiel apenas le concedió tiempo para recuperarse. Se puso en pie, la toalla desaparecida quién sabía cuándo. Le hizo darse la vuelta, aplastándole contra los azulejos con su propio cuerpo. Las manos callosas y rudas del portero se colaron entre ambos, masajeándole ansiosamente las nalgas.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer, follarme aquí mismo?- exhaló Dean en un susurro nervioso. Si ésa era, en realidad, la intención de Cas, no estaba seguro de tener fuerzas para impedírselo. Ni de querer hacerlo.

\- No hay tiempo para eso- gruñó el otro hombre. Le separó ligeramente los glúteos para anidar su miembro entre ellos, gimiendo cuando sintió el calor de Dean cerrarse en torno a él. Comenzó a ondular las caderas con desesperación, deslizándose con facilidad gracias al agua que aún resbalaba por la piel de ambos. Muy pronto empezó a acelerar sus movimientos hasta alcanzar un ritmo frenético.

Todavía relajado, gracias a las endorfinas que corrían por su torrente sanguíneo, Dean se dejaba llevar por las oleadas de placer que esa deliciosa fricción enviaba hacia su médula. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, e instintivamente apretó el culo, ganándose un gemido ahogado junto a su oído y el roce de unos dientes sobre su nuca. A juzgar por cómo se corrió Castiel, imparable y salvaje, fue un milagro que mantuviera el suficiente control como para no morderle, dejándole una marca que habría sido imposible de ocultar.

Cuando cesaron los violentos espasmos de su cuerpo, los dos hombres se desplomaron juntos contra la pared, los brazos de Castiel rodeando el torso de Dean para evitar que diera con su rostro contra la cerámica.

Mientras los dos trataban de recuperar el aliento, Dean alargó una mano en dirección al grifo, tanteando a ciegas hasta que logró que el agua templada empezara a caer sobre ellos, arrastrando consigo toda evidencia de lo que acababan de hacer. Dean se dio la vuelta entre los brazos de Cas, besándole con abandono mientras dejaba vagar sus manos lentamente por el cuerpo del portero, para ayudar a lavarle. Castiel le correspondió de la misma forma, quizá demorándose un poco más de lo que era estrictamente necesario para dejarle limpio. Tampoco era que Dean estuviera pensando en quejarse, ni mucho menos.

Sin embargo, en cuanto su mente comenzó a despejarse, el bienestar post coital dejó paso a un leve ataque de pánico que le retorció las entrañas. Acababan de montárselo en el jodido vestuario, donde cualquiera podría haberles sorprendido en plena faena. Por lo que él sabía, todavía podía haber compañeros suyos vistiéndose al otro lado de la pared, donde estaban las taquillas.

¿Y si les habían oído? ¿Y si alguien les veía salir juntos de las duchas y le daba por sospechar?

\- Cas- susurró, apartándole a regañadientes pero con firmeza-. Deberías marcharte tú antes, por si acaso queda alguien ahí fuera. Yo te seguiré en unos minutos.

Una sombra cruzó momentáneamente por el rostro de Castiel, pero desapareció demasiado pronto como para poder interpretar su significado. Con los labios apretados, el hombre se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y salir del habitáculo, recogiendo del suelo su toalla empapada para echarla al cesto de la ropa sucia.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Me paso luego por tu casa?- añadió Dean, antes de perderle de vista.

\- Claro- respondió-. Te esperaré.

Dean se recostó de nuevo contra los azulejos, exhausto y satisfecho. Esperó allí el tiempo que tardó en tararear Back in Black en voz baja, tras lo cual salió de las duchas con paso ligeramente inestable. Para cuando llegó a su taquilla, no había rastro de Castiel por ninguna parte.

Sonrió, recreándose en la dulce tirantez de sus castigados músculos mientras se vestía. Si el resto de sus compañeros pudiera imaginar que Castiel, el siempre serio y estirado inglés, era capaz de transformarse en semejante animal cuando la pasión lo dominaba, probablemente se desmayarían de la impresión.

Pero nunca lo sabrían, claro.

Nadie más que él tenía el poder de despertar a la bestia.

 

* * * * *

 

Dean nunca iba a casa de Castiel en su propio coche. Tomaba un taxi, le pedía que le llevara a un cine que había a dos manzanas de distancia de su destino, y luego hacía andando el resto del camino.

A veces le parecía absurdo tomar tantas precauciones, pero nunca se sabía dónde podía haber un aficionado capaz de reconocerle. Todo el mundo llevaba cámara de fotos en el móvil hoy en día. Mejor no tentar al destino.

Cas no vivía en un apartamento, como Dean, sino en una pequeña casa con jardín en los suburbios. Era una urbanización hecha para familias con niños: tranquila, inofensiva. El tipo de barrio donde la probabilidad de cruzarse con alguien por la calle después de oscurecer era escasa.

Aunque era imposible saber quién podía estar espiando a través de los visillos. Por si acaso, Cas le había dado a Dean una copia de sus llaves, con la idea de minimizar el tiempo que tuviera que pasar expuesto ante su puerta.

\- He encargado una pizza- le saludó Castiel cuando entró-. Ya debe de estar a punto de llegar.

\- Ahora sé por qué te quiero tanto- bromeó Dean, sentándose junto a él en el sofá para darle un beso. Luego giró la cabeza hacia el impresionante televisor extraplano de cincuenta pulgadas que colgaba de la pared de enfrente, tratando de identificar la película que se mostraba en la pantalla.

\- ¿Qué estás viendo?

\- Nada en particular- contestó Cas, encogiéndose de hombros-. Sólo estaba matando el tiempo hasta que llegaras. Cualquier cosa que no fueran deportes me servía.

\- ¿Te apetece que veamos una de zombis?- preguntó Dean, arqueando ilusionado las cejas. Todavía le duraba el buen humor causado por el polvazo de esa tarde, en las duchas-. Me apuesto algo a que, entre todos los canales de tele por cable que tienes, podemos encontrar alguna buena.

Cas le respondió con una sonrisa cargada de ternura.

\- Siempre y cuando no te importe el gore en alta definición- respondió, entregándole el mando a distancia-. Te advierto que los efectos especiales baratos resaltan bastante en esta pantalla.

\- Guay- contestó Dean-. Cuanto más cutre, mejor.

El sonido del timbre le interrumpió justo cuando iba a cambiar de canal.

\- Debe de ser la pizza- dijo Cas, levantándose para ir a abrir.

Dean también se puso en pie, apartándose del sofá. El mueble quedaba directamente en línea de visión con respecto a la puerta, por lo que caminó hasta la pared opuesta, recogiendo de paso su cazadora del respaldo de la silla en la que la había soltado al entrar. Esperó allí, oculto, hasta que oyó que el repartidor se marchaba y se cerraba la puerta.

Cas regresó al salón tratando de equilibrar entre sus manos la humeante caja de cartón, dos cervezas y un puñado de servilletas de papel. Al no hallar a Dean sentado en el sofá, sus ojos se pasearon desconcertados desde el hueco vacío hacia el resto de la habitación, donde le localizó mientras volvía de su improvisado escondite. Su rostro adquirió otra vez la misma expresión lúgubre que se había apoderado de él esa misma tarde, en el vestuario.

\- ¿No estás harto ya de tanto secretismo, Dean?- preguntó, colocando la pizza y lo demás sobre la mesita de café. Después se dejó caer en el sofá con aire cansado.

El aludido arqueó las cejas, esta vez a causa del asombro. No sólo por la pregunta en sí, sino sobre todo por el tono de voz con que la había formulado.

\- ¿Y qué otra cosa quieres que hagamos?- respondió, deteniendo su avance hacia el sofá. Por alguna razón, intuía que sería mejor mantener esa conversación de pie-. No es como si nos pudiéramos permitir el lujo de ser descubiertos, ¿no crees?

\- ¿De verdad no podemos?- replicó Cas, notoriamente frustrado-. ¿A quién le importa, en realidad? Nos comportamos como si fuésemos delincuentes, cuando de hecho no estamos haciendo nada malo. No traicionamos a nadie, ni herimos a nadie. Esto debería ser asunto nuestro y de nadie más.

\- Eh, no te pongas en plan Brokeback Mountain conmigo, Cas- contestó Dean, empezando a irritarse. Su buen humor de antes se había esfumado por completo-. ¿Acaso se te ha olvidado en qué clase de mundillo nos movemos? ¿Crees que, sólo porque unos cuantos estados han legalizado el matrimonio homosexual, el fútbol se ha vuelto tolerante? No, Cas. Eso no va a cambiar nunca. Nadie quiere compartir vestuario con un maricón.

Castiel se encogió al escuchar esa palabra, como si le hubieran abofeteado, y Dean sintió su dolor rebotarle en el pecho como el retroceso de un rifle. Lo entendía, claro que sí. Nadie tenía más ganas que él de poder mantener su relación con Cas en público, pero era algo imposible y ambos lo sabían.

No era una realidad fácil de sobrellevar. Cualquier deportista gay tenía que elegir, prácticamente cada día, entre renunciar a libertades que la mayoría de la gente daba por sentadas, o bien renunciar a su carrera. La presión que soportaban era terrible. Lo último que necesitaban, tanto él como Cas, era ponerse a discutir entre ellos por el mismo tema.

\- Además, incluso en el improbable caso de que el club no nos pusiera de patitas en la calle a los dos- continuó-, ¿estás preparado para el vacío que nos harían los otros jugadores? ¿Para escuchar cómo el público te grita insultos al salir al campo? ¿Para los chistes a nuestra costa en la tele? ¿Las amenazas telefónicas, las pintadas en tu coche y en el muro de tu casa?

\- Todo eso pasaría- susurró Cas, aunque ya no sonaba tan convencido-. Y podríamos dejar de fingir.

Justo entonces Dean cayó en la cuenta de que su compañero estaba pensando en su familia, en lo que había supuesto para él contarles la verdad sobre sí mismo. Sintió ganas de morderse la lengua por su torpeza. ¿Quién era él para hablar de insultos ni amenazas, cuando Castiel ya había afrontado todo eso y más para que ellos pudieran estar juntos? Había renunciado a todo por Dean. Nadie podía culparle por querer que su pareja fuera igual de valiente.

El único problema era que Dean no estaba preparado aún.

Caminó hasta el sofá con calma, sentándose al lado de su compañero y poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro.

\- Oye, Cas- dijo, en tono conciliador-. Yo también quiero todas esas cosas, créeme. Quiero poder salir contigo a cenar o al cine, que podamos caminar cogidos de la mano por la calle, y todas esas moñeces de las pelis para tías. Pero… lo siento, no puedo tirarlo todo por la borda así como así. Sé que no soy ninguna estrella internacional, pero llegar hasta donde estoy me ha costado muchos esfuerzos. Aún me quedan unos cuantos años para poder disfrutarlo, ¿en serio me estás pidiendo que los tire a la hoguera?

Castiel dejó escapar un hondo suspiro y, con expresión contrita, cubrió con su mano la que Dean tenía apoyada en su hombro.

\- No, claro que no- respondió en voz baja-. No tengo derecho a pedirte algo así. Tienes razón, Dean. Perdóname.

\- No hay nada que perdonar- le aseguró Dean con vehemencia, buscándole la mirada-. Nada en absoluto. Por supuesto que tienes derecho a querer que las cosas sean diferentes, Cas; yo también quiero que lo sean. Pero aún no, ¿vale? Aún no puedo.

Reforzó el efecto de sus palabras inclinándose para besarle dulcemente, incapaz de soportar la carita de cachorrillo abandonado que se le había quedado a Castiel. Francamente, si se lo propusiera, podría dejar a Sam a la altura de simple aficionado en ese departamento.

\- ¿Qué tal si nos comemos esa pizza antes de que se enfríe del todo?- sugirió-. Sería una pena desperdiciarla, con lo bien que huele.

\- Adelante, cómetela tú si quieres- murmuró Cas contra sus labios-. A mí se me ha quitado el apetito.

\- Ah, no, de eso nada. Tienes que comer.

El portero arqueó las cejas significativamente.

\- ¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó.

Dean esbozó su mejor sonrisa de depredador antes de responder.

\- Porque te va a hacer falta mucha energía para lo que tengo pensado hacerte luego.

Y ahí estaba otra vez. Una de sus raras sonrisas espontáneas, luminosas, sinceras. Las que sólo Dean sabía conseguir.

No, definitivamente no había perdido su toque.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: La liga de fútbol estadounidense, la MLS, no funciona como la española. Allí juegan la “temporada regular” desde Marzo a Noviembre, y al terminar, los ocho equipos que hayan conseguido más puntos (cuatro de cada Conferencia) se juegan el título en una eliminatoria a doble partido, más o menos como la Champions League. No he encontrado (en la wikipedia, que es donde me he documentado) referencias concretas a las fechas en que se juegan las eliminatorias ni cuánto duran, así que el resto del calendario me lo he inventado de manera que se ajustara a lo que me convenía para el fic. Espero no haber metido mucho la pata

Los Wizards terminaron la temporada regular, a finales de Noviembre, clasificados en el segundo puesto de la Conferencia Este, con lo que no tuvieron que sufrir para entrar en los play-offs. El equipo funcionaba bien, tenían confianza, y lo demostraron pasando la primera ronda de las semifinales de su conferencia sin demasiados apuros.

El último partido antes de las vacaciones de Navidad les tocó jugar en casa, y además en sábado, lo cual no podría haber sido más perfecto para los planes de Sam y Jessica ni aunque hubieran sido ellos quienes diseñaran el calendario oficial.

Siempre habían querido una boda en invierno, y ese domingo parecía la fecha perfecta.

\- ¿Qué, estás nervioso, Sammy?- bromeó Dean, mientras llevaba a su hermano a la imprenta para recoger las invitaciones-. ¿Insomnio? ¿Náuseas? ¿O eres de los que van tachando los días en el calendario y contando los que faltan? Sí, seguro que sí. Me apuesto algo a que has dibujado un corazón rojo en la casilla del Gran Día.

\- Pero qué gracioso eres, Dean- respondió el otro, rezumando sarcasmo-. No sé por qué pierdes el tiempo con el fútbol, cuando podrías estar presentando tu propio late show.

\- Es lo que pienso hacer cuando me jubile- replicó Dean con una sonrisa radiante.

Chinchar a su hermanito pequeño siempre había estado entre los cinco primeros puestos de su lista de actividades favoritas, y eso nunca iba a cambiar.

\- Oye, Dean…- murmuró Sam, en un tono completamente distinto: más apagado, casi avergonzado-. ¿De verdad no te importa que te deje solo en Navidad para irme de luna de miel? Para nosotros no sería ningún problema retrasar un poco el viaje, si quieres.

\- ¿Estás de coña?- le respondió su hermano- ¿Para qué? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tú y yo celebramos la Navidad, de todas formas?

\- Ya, ya sé que nunca hemos sido una familia muy aficionada a las celebraciones, pero no sé… Me sabe mal.

\- No digas tonterías, Sam. Y si os quedáis aquí, ¿qué harás? ¿Invitarme a la cena de Navidad en casa de Jessica? Yo no pinto nada allí y tú lo sabes. No, olvídalo. Iros a vuestro crucero, follad mucho y pasadlo bien. Ya me cachondearé de tu bronceado cuando vuelvas.

\- ¿Estás seguro?- insistió Sam con un suspiro-. Te prometo que no me importaría.

\- He dicho que no. Además, tengo planes.

\- ¿Tienes planes?

El tono incrédulo de la pregunta debería haber ofendido a Dean más de lo que lo hizo. Quizá era que estaba de buen humor, y eso le hacía sentirse indulgente.

\- Eso he dicho- contestó.

\- Tienes planes- insistió su hermano, como si necesitara asegurarse de que había oído bien.

Pero Dean los tenía, desde luego. Todo el mundo daba por sentado que Cas iba a pasar las Navidades en Inglaterra, con su familia, cosa que él no se había preocupado de desmentir. La realidad, sin embargo, era que él y Dean iban a alquilar una cabaña en el lago Perry para pasar una semana lo más romántica, empalagosa y cursi que fueran capaces de soportar. Tenían pensado celebrar su Navidad privada con todos los tópicos: decorar un árbol, intercambiar regalos, escuchar villancicos de Sinatra y Crosby, beber ponche, comer dulces y, sobre todo, practicar sexo a todas horas, en todas las superficies disponibles y en todas las posturas imaginables. Como si el programa de festejos lo hubiera diseñado el tipo que compuso “I’m fucking Matt Damon”.

\- ¿Quiero saber qué clase de planes son ésos, Dean?

Él le echó una mirada de reojo y sonrió con picardía.

\- Probablemente no.

Algo más tarde, instalados en la cocina de Sam con una humeante taza de café recién hecho mientras ordenaban las invitaciones y escribían los nombres en los sobres –tarea en la que Dean se había negado rotundamente a ayudar, hasta que Sam amenazó con empapelar los vestuarios del estadio con sus fotos infantiles más comprometedoras –Jessica levantó la mirada de la lista que tenía entre las manos y preguntó:

\- Dean, ¿a quién vas a llevar de acompañante?

Él la miró, sorprendido. Eso era algo en lo que no había pensado. 

Ya hacía bastante tiempo que no se dejaba ver en público con una chica guapa colgada del brazo. Antes solía hacerlo regularmente, para mantener las apariencias. Con su cara, su profesión, y el aura de héroe trágico que se había ganado al sacrificarlo todo por su hermano, no le faltaban fans dispuestas a lanzarse sobre él a la menor ocasión, como si fuera un trofeo. Sólo tenía que elegir. Nunca le fotografiaban dos veces con la misma, por supuesto, pero eso daba igual. Si acaso, había servido para crearle una sólida reputación como mujeriego.

Sin embargo, desde que Castiel regresó a su vida, no había vuelto a salir con ninguna. Ni tampoco le apetecía, a decir verdad. Esas chicas solían esperar de él algo más que un breve paseo bajo la luz de los focos y, aunque Dean era de los que opinaban que el helado lo hacen de muchos sabores, ahora tenía algo real con Cas, que le llenaba por completo y que no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar.

Pero la pregunta de Jess le había hecho caer en la cuenta de que tendría que encontrar algún tipo de solución. La boda de su hermano era un acontecimiento importante. Habría fotógrafos, no sólo de la prensa deportiva sino también de la rosa. No podía permitirse el lujo de ir sin pareja.

\- Por favor, dime que no vas a ir con una de tus groupies otra vez- rezongó Sam ante su prolongado silencio.

\- ¿Qué? No, no…- respondió Dean, saliendo de su ensoñación-. Es que no lo había pensado aún.

\- Pues más vale que lo hagas- intervino Jess-. Sólo falta un mes, y necesito confirmar el número de invitados para repartir las mesas.

\- Vale, no te preocupes, lo haré.

Al bajar la vista hacia los sobres que estaba manipulando sentía una sensación fría alojada en la boca del estómago. Entonces, su mirada recayó en el siguiente nombre de la lista que tenía que escribir.

La solución ideal acababa de presentarse por sí misma

 

* * * * *

 

Bill Harvelle había sido el socio de John Winchester en el taller mecánico que poseía, y también su mejor amigo. Las dos familias habían pasado tanto tiempo juntas que Sam, Dean y Jo –la hija de Bill y Ellen –se habían criado como si fueran primos. Tras el incendio que acabó con la vida de Mary Winchester, Ellen se había convertido en una especie de madre sustituta para los chicos y, del mismo modo, John había sido la figura paterna postiza para Jo cuando Bill sucumbió a un infarto. Ahora que John ya no estaba, Ellen era lo único que les quedaba a los tres para no considerarse huérfanos.

Sobraba decir que las dos estaban invitadas a la boda, así que ¿por qué no pedirle a Jo que fuera su acompañante? No podía ser más perfecto, porque de ese modo no tendría que imponerles a Sam y a Jess la presencia de una extraña en su boda, ni tendría que preocuparse por las expectativas de la chica. Sería casi como ir con su propia hermana, si tuviera una.

Desde luego que era la solución perfecta, Dean estaba convencido de ello. Y, de hecho, lo siguió estando hasta el momento en que vio la expresión con que Castiel los miró cuando entraron en el salón de celebraciones, cogidos del brazo.

Lo que había en sus enormes ojos azules no eran celos, ni indignación. Ni siquiera decepción o ira. Era algo mucho peor que eso: un dolor descarnado y profundo, palpitante y vivo, que se derramaba sobre Dean, le envolvía, adhiriéndose a su piel como la neblina de Manchester, haciéndole sentir pegajoso y sucio.

Supo con certeza que había metido la pata hasta el fondo esta vez.

Dean no tuvo más remedio que apartar la mirada, incapaz de soportar por más tiempo la opresiva sensación de que el mundo se hundía bajo sus pies. Sus ojos recayeron sobre los recién casados, que hacían su entrada en ese preciso momento.

A Sam se le veía tan feliz que dolía, igual que a Jessica. La joven estaba preciosa, con su vestido de terciopelo blanco de corte medieval y la espesa melena rubia, salpicada de diminutas flores plateadas, cayendo en una cascada de rizos sobre su espalda. Su flamante marido la contemplaba como si no pudiera creer que ella realmente le hubiera elegido a él por encima de todos los demás, aunque cualquiera que se hubiera fijado en los ojos brillantes de amor de la muchacha habría entendido que eso era exactamente lo que había hecho.

No podía estropearles su día arriesgándose a causar una escena. Si había estropeado algo, no había nada que pudiera hacer en ese momento para arreglarlo.

Condujo a Jo hasta la mesa presidencial, la de la familia, esforzándose por plantar su mejor sonrisa en su rostro a pesar de las ganas que tenía de huir de allí. Ése era el día de Sam, se recordó. Siguió repitiéndose esa misma frase una y otra vez, como un mantra, cada vez que su mirada se cruzaba con la de Castiel. El portero estaba sentado a una de las mesas cercanas, con otros compañeros del equipo. Serio, contenido… y sin acompañante.

Nada le habría gustado más que ir con él y hablarle, hacerle entender. Pero no podía hacer eso allí, delante de tanta gente. Las explicaciones tendrían que esperar hasta que la fiesta hubiese terminado.

Sólo esperaba que, para entonces, Cas aún estuviera dispuesto a escucharle.

 

* * * * *

Llegó a casa de Castiel de madrugada, cansado y tenso. Lo que debería haber sido para él una noche maravillosa, viendo a su hermano tan feliz, había terminado convirtiéndose en un suplicio de inquietud, de tener la cabeza en cualquier lugar menos en el presente, de responder con evasivas cada vez que Jo le preguntaba si se encontraba bien, y de ensayar mentalmente la conversación que tendría con Cas cuando por fin pudiera hablar con él a solas. Todo eso mientras notaba, de tanto en tanto, la mirada de su amante taladrándole con mudo reproche. Cuando, poco después de las doce, el portero se despidió cortésmente de los novios para marcharse, Dean pensó que se sentiría aliviado, pero no fue así. Era mucho peor imaginarle en su casa, rumiando a solas su frustración.

Al fin, Jo anunció que sus pies ya no aguantaban ni un segundo más los tacones y quería irse a casa, lo que a Dean le sonó como una bendición.

Para cuando consiguió llegar a casa de Castiel, después de dejar a Jo y Ellen en su piso, tenía los nervios destrozados y ya había empezado a ponerse a la defensiva. ¿Qué motivos tenía para sentir remordimientos? No le había engañado, no había hecho nada malo. Sólo había sido una forma de guardar las apariencias, algo de lo que ya habían hablado y Cas le había asegurado que lo entendía. No tenía ningún motivo para enfadarse.

No había tomado un taxi esta vez, por lo tardío de la hora. Dejó el Impala a una distancia prudente y caminó hasta la casa, entrando con su llave sin preocuparse de que Cas pudiera estar durmiendo. Intuía que no era así, lo que confirmó en cuanto se adentró en el jardín y vio el tenue resplandor que procedía de la ventana del salón.

Castiel estaba medio tirado en el sofá, en silencio, con un vaso vacío sobre la mesita y una botella en la mano, como si hubiera tenido la intención de beber como una persona civilizada, pero hubiese cambiado de opinión a medio camino. Dean echó un vistazo a la botella: Cardhu de doce años.

Bueno, al menos tendría una borrachera con mucha clase.

Cas levantó la mirada hacia él cuando entró, pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a contemplarle con gesto apático, gris, exhausto. Dean caminó hacia él pero no se sentó a su lado. En vez de eso se quedó de pie, apoyado contra la pared de enfrente, al lado del televisor apagado.

\- Jo es sólo una amiga, Cas.

\- Eso no hace que sea más fácil verte con ella- respondió con voz ronca.

\- ¿Por qué no?- replicó Dean, frustrado-. ¿Qué importancia puede tener? Sólo he ido a la boda de mi hermano con una amiga de toda la vida, ¿por qué demonios insistes en hacerme sentir como si hubiera hecho algo malo?

\- ¡Porque tú no te limitas a ser discreto, Dean, tú vives una mentira! ¡Y pretendes que yo forme parte de ella!- ladró Castiel. Se puso en pie, dejando el whiskey sobre la mesita y moviéndose con más gracilidad de lo que era justo después de haber vaciado media botella. El muy cabrón siempre había tenido una resistencia al alcohol jodidamente impresionante.

\- ¡¿De qué cojones estás hablando?!

\- ¡De ti y de tus subterfugios! Todas esas chicas con las que te he visto salir en estos dos años… Sí, no pongas esa cara de asombro. Fui lo bastante idiota como para activarme una alerta de Google para cualquier noticia relacionada contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Dean se irguió, reaccionando con la petulancia de un niño al que su profesora regaña delante de toda la clase, como único medio para ocultar su azoramiento.

\- Bueno, ¿y qué? No es como si tú no te hubieras enrollado con nadie en dos años, ¿no, Cas?

El otro hombre se llevó una mano a la boca, frotándose los labios mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el suelo. No. No podía ser cierto, de ninguna manera. Era imposible. 

\- ¿No lo has… no lo has hecho?

Los azules ojos se clavaron en él con dureza, su lenguaje corporal tan severo, tan dolido, que Dean tuvo que recordarse que no estaban juntos en aquella época, y que por tanto no le había puesto los cuernos.

\- ¡Esto es ridículo, joder!- exclamó, detestando el hecho de que parecía haberle tocado el papel de malo, sin posibilidad de defenderse-. Sólo era una forma de guardar las apariencias, y tú lo sabes. Ninguna de esas mujeres significó nada para mí.

\- Oh, lo sé. Claro que lo sé. Ésa es la cuestión, Dean. Hay una gran diferencia entre evitar que la prensa se entere de que eres gay, y hacer creer al mundo que eres heterosexual. Tú no haces todo esto para proteger tu carrera, sino porque te avergüenzas de lo que eres. Y te avergüenzas de lo nuestro.

\- Eso no es justo, Cas- masculló, apretando los dientes y los puños con rabia contenida.

\- Ah, ¿no? Entonces, dime una cosa: ¿se te ha pasado siquiera por la cabeza la posibilidad de contárselo a tu hermano?

Sintió la pregunta como un latigazo, un misil que acababa de impactar contra su línea de flotación, dejándole escorado. Habría reculado si no hubiera estado ya contra la pared.

\- Eso es diferente- contestó-. Sam es mi única familia, es todo lo que tengo. No puedo arriesgarme a que me odie. Se lo diré algún día, sólo que… todavía no. Cuando esté preparado.

\- Dean, yo no conozco a Sam tan bien como tú, pero hay algo que sí sé con certeza y es que existen más probabilidades de que le salgan alas y aprenda a volar que de que te odie por ser gay. Ah, y sólo para que conste… Él no es lo único que tienes.

Era como estar metido en arenas movedizas: si trataba de salir, sólo conseguía hundirse más deprisa. Parecía que, cuanto más se empeñaba en arreglar las cosas, más las estropeaba. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza para luego dejarlas caer, acercándose despacio hacia el centro de la habitación.

\- No he querido decir eso- comenzó con suavidad, parándose a apenas unos centímetros de donde Castiel estaba. Alargó una mano para acariciar el brazo del otro hombre, lentamente, ascendiendo desde la muñeca hasta el hombro-. Mira, sé que la he fastidiado y lo siento, ¿vale? Te lo compensaré durante estas vacaciones, te lo prometo. Después de esta semana, cada vez que oigas el nombre del lago Perry te temblarán las rodillas.

\- No voy a ir contigo al lago Perry.

Dean se quedó sin respiración, incapaz de creer lo que oía. Dejó caer la mano que tenía sobre el hombro de Cas, la vista fija en su serio rostro.

\- ¿Q…qué? ¿Por qué no?

\- ¡¿Crees que basta con decir “lo siento”?!- exclamó Castiel, con renovada indignación-. ¡No estamos hablando de que te hayas olvidado un aniversario, Dean, sino de que nuestra relación te abochorna! ¿Y quieres que me encierre contigo en una cabaña, en medio del bosque, durante una semana? ¡Claro, ¿por qué no?! ¡Y ya que estamos, podemos construir un búnker subterráneo en el que encontrarnos! ¡Así no habrá peligro de que nadie nos vea juntos!

\- ¡Ah, ¿ahora te parece mal el secretismo?! ¡Tiene gracia, porque no recuerdo que, cuando estábamos en Manchester, tuvieras tantas ganas de salir a la calle ondeando la bandera arco iris! ¡Pero claro, es fácil para ti hablar de salir del armario ahora, cuando de todos modos vas a retirarte al final de la temporada, ¿no, Cas?!

El portero le taladró con una mirada asesina, cargada de una furia helada que hizo que las entrañas de Dean se retorcieran.

\- ¿Fácil?- siseó, avanzando hasta meterse en el espacio personal de Dean, tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento cosquilleándole en el rostro con el dulce aroma del whiskey de malta-. Me he rebelado contra mi familia, he sido repudiado, he abandonado mi país, y lo hice todo por ti. Ahora dime, ¿qué parte de todo eso te parece a ti que puede haber sido fácil?

La rabia emanaba de su cuerpo en oleadas, un aura que vibraba con energía reprimida. Dean no pudo hacer otra cosa que tragar saliva con dificultad y mirarle a los ojos, hipnotizado.

\- Lo di todo por ti- continuó Cas, en un tono tan bajo que podría haber barrido el suelo con él-. ¿Y esto es lo que tú me das?

Transcurrieron varios segundos de silencio en los que ninguno se movió, como si la tensión los hubiera congelado en el sitio. Entonces, Castiel se dio la vuelta despacio, alejándose de Dean. Se inclinó sobre la mesita para recoger la botella y el vaso, con movimientos lentos, cansados, y después se encaminó hacia la cocina.

\- Y ahora, si no te importa, me gustaría que te marcharas- dijo por encima del hombro-. Es tarde, y mañana tengo que coger un avión.

\- ¿Un avión? ¿A dónde demonios vas?

\- A pasar las fiestas con mis hermanos- contestó secamente-. Con los que aún me hablan, al menos.

\- ¿Te vas a Manchester?- preguntó Dean, aturdido y súbitamente asustado-. Espera, espera un momento. ¿Estás rompiendo conmigo, es eso?

Castiel había llegado hasta la puerta de la cocina, pero se detuvo en el umbral. Dejó escapar una especie de risa ahogada que no tenía ni una sola pizca de humor y, volviendo el rostro hacia Dean, replicó:

\- Ojalá. Pero si no fui capaz de olvidarte en dos años, cuando creía que tú no sentías nada por mí, no soy tan iluso como para creer que voy a lograrlo ahora.

Debería haber sentido el corazón hinchado de alivio al oír eso, pero Cas lo había dicho con tanta amargura como si el amor que los unía fuese una maldición. Si acaso, Dean se sentía aún más inseguro que antes.

Castiel se adentró en la cocina, dejándole allí plantado. No había nada que Dean pudiera decir ni hacer en ese momento para borrar la tristeza de su voz, por mucho que le dolieran las manos de las ganas que tenía de abrazarle y decirle que todo se arreglaría.

Salió en silencio de la casa. Cruzó el jardín con los hombros hundidos, las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón de su esmoquin. Al llegar al muro exterior se detuvo, mirando hacia atrás con la débil esperanza de ver el rostro de Castiel asomado a alguna de las ventanas.

No había nadie. Todas las luces estaban apagadas.

 

* * * * *

 

La idea de pasar las fiestas solo en Kansas City le causaba tanta claustrofobia que, al final, Dean decidió irse al lago Perry por su cuenta. Ya había reservado la cabaña y comprado las provisiones, habría sido una pena desperdiciarlo todo. Además, realmente necesitaba el cambio de aires.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era sacar de la maleta los condones y, en su lugar, llevarse varios libros.

Lamentablemente, cuando llevaba allí dos días, su plan ya había dejado de parecerle tan buena idea. El lugar era precioso, pero su belleza dolía todavía más al recordar lo mucho que le habría gustado compartir con Cas esas vistas, el aire puro, el fuego de la chimenea, o la enorme y confortable cama. Había un límite para el número de horas que Dean podía pasar leyendo, escuchando música o haciendo senderismo por los alrededores del lago.

En la mañana del día de Navidad, Dean decidió acercarse al pueblo a desayunar, aunque sólo fuera para poder ver alguna cara humana. Encontró una cafetería bastante acogedora junto a la oficina de correos, donde le sirvieron un café más que decente y unas tortitas esponjosas, suaves, regadas con sirope casero, que le calentaron el estómago aunque no consiguieran caldearle el corazón. La camarera intentó darle conversación, aunque era difícil determinar si lo hacía por cortesía profesional, porque le daba pena verle desayunar solo en la mañana de Navidad, o porque realmente se sintiera atraída por él. En cualquier caso, Dean no estaba interesado.

Al terminar, decidió darse una vuelta. No es que tuviera un interés especial en hacer turismo, pero de ese modo podría retrasar un poco más el momento de regresar a la soledad de la cabaña.

Saltaba a la vista que la pequeña ciudad era pacífica en condiciones normales, pero en un día como aquel, casi parecía un pueblo fantasma. Todo el mundo estaba en sus casas, probablemente abriendo los regalos con sus familias. Los semáforos funcionaban para prácticamente nadie, los comercios estaban cerrados… ni siquiera había periódicos en el dispensador automático plantado en la acera, delante de la papelería. Nadie había estado en la redacción para editarlo la noche anterior.

Al girarse para continuar su camino, los ojos de Dean recayeron en el escaparate de la papelería y tropezaron con algo que le dejó paralizado donde estaba. Detrás del cristal, colgada en un expositor entre varias publicaciones de la índole más diversa, había una revista del corazón con una foto suya en la portada. Una foto suya y de Jo, tomada durante la boda de Sam.

Habían captado un momento en el que Dean, aparentemente, se inclinó hacia la chica para decirle algo al oído, único modo de hacerse escuchar por encima de la música. Jo se estaba riendo a carcajadas de lo que fuese que Dean había dicho, y parecía la viva imagen de la felicidad. Superpuesto a la foto, un rótulo de color rosa chillón rezaba: “¿El soltero de oro del fútbol, cazado?” Y debajo, en letra más pequeña: “¿Quién es la misteriosa chica que ha conseguido hacer sentar la cabeza a Dean Winchester?”

Parpadeó un par de veces, desconcertado. Con el fin de obviar el hecho de que había otras cinco personas sentadas a esa misma mesa, la foto tenía tanto zoom sobre ellos dos que se veía granulosa. Además, estaba tomada desde un ángulo engañoso, haciendo que el rostro de Dean pareciese estar muchísimo más cerca del de Jo de lo que realmente estaba. Toda la imagen insinuaba intimidad, complicidad, atracción, nada de lo cual era real. Al fin y a la postre, se trataba tan sólo de una casualidad sacada de contexto, pero no era difícil imaginar la clase de basura que un periodista con imaginación podría haber elaborado a partir de ella, especialmente si la unía al hecho de que Dean llevaba varios meses sin salir de juerga.

Volvió a contemplar la foto, asqueado, aunque no tanto de los periodistas como de sí mismo. Era él quien les había facilitado los ingredientes, ellos se habían limitado a cocinar la receta. Sí, ciertamente la imagen estaba sacada de contexto, pero había ciertos elementos que eran obra de Dean y de nadie más. Observó con detenimiento su propia pose: las manos acariciando suavemente su copa, el cuerpo inclinado hacia Jo, la sonrisa seductora que se adivinaba en la parte de su rostro que resultaba visible… Inconscientemente, había estado proyectando señales de algo que no sentía de verdad, tan sólo porque así se sentía más seguro en público.

Había estado interpretando un papel.

Regresó al Impala en una especie de trance. Mientras conducía de vuelta hacia la cabaña, su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas una y otra vez al mismo tema, llegando siempre, invariablemente, a la misma conclusión.

Cas tenía razón. Dean no se había limitado a proteger su vida privada: se había inventado una completamente falsa para mostrar al mundo, porque le horrorizaba la idea de que la auténtica saliera a la luz.

La excusa de proteger su carrera no justificaba que sometiera a Castiel a la humillación de verle representar esa clase de farsa, ni tampoco el hecho de mentirle a la persona en quien más confiaba en el mundo: Sam.

Había llegado ya hasta la cabaña. Paró el motor y, en un impulso, sacó el móvil del bolsillo, pulsando el primer número de su lista de marcación rápida sin darse tiempo para empezar a dudar otra vez.

\- ¡Hey, Dean!- contestó la alegre voz de su hermano-. ¡Feliz Navidad, tío! ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien, aunque seguro que ni la mitad que tú- respondió él, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo-. ¿Qué tal el crucero?

\- Genial. Hace un tiempo estupendo en el Caribe. Ahora mismo estoy en bañador, tumbado junto a la piscina y tomándome un cóctel. Jess ha ido a que le den un masaje.

\- Eso, eso, tú dame envidia, mamonazo, que yo me estoy muriendo de frío.

Se oyó una risa suave por el auricular.

\- Qué pena me das.

Dean se recordó a sí mismo que ya había cumplido con las formalidades, y que no era para eso para lo que había llamado. Sería mejor atajar la cuestión antes de que le fallara el valor.

\- Oye, Sam, tengo algo que decirte… Bueno, sé que es una putada por mi parte contarte esto por teléfono, y además en tu luna de miel, pero… - se quedó sin voz de repente, su garganta cerrándose en un nudo de ansiedad. Notó que empezaba a respirar con dificultad y trató de controlar su nerviosismo como buenamente pudo, esforzándose por inspirar en bocanadas profundas y lentas. Acarició el volante del Impala con su mano libre, aspirando el familiar aroma a cuero y gasolina. Se alegró de haberse quedado dentro del coche para hacer la llamada, porque tal vez sus piernas se habrían negado a sostenerle, de no haber estado sentado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Dean?- preguntó su hermano, repentinamente serio-. Me estás asustando. ¿Ha habido un accidente, es eso? ¿Hay alguien herido?

\- ¡No, no, nada de eso!- se apresuró a tranquilizarle-. No, es algo mío, ¿entiendes? Algo personal. Mira, necesito soltarlo de una vez por todas o ya no seré capaz de hacerlo, ¿vale? Soy gay.

Hubo un breve silencio al otro lado de la línea, durante el cual Dean creyó que las paredes de sus intestinos se estaban pegando unas con otras.

\- ¿Y?- dijo Sam al cabo de unos segundos.

\- ¿”Y”? ¿Cómo que “y”?

\- ¿Eso es todo? ¿Eso es lo que te tenía tan preocupado?

Dean frunció el ceño, desconcertado. ¿Le habría entendido mal su hermano?

\- Eeh… Sí.

Oyó a Sam suspirar como si le acabaran de quitar un tremendo peso de encima, y a continuación escuchó:

\- ¡Uf, menos mal! ¡Creía que te pasaba algo malo!

\- Espera, espera un momento, Sammy. ¿Has oído lo que he dicho? Te estoy confesando que soy gay. Homosexual. Marica. Mariposón. ¿Lo vas pillando?

Su hermano soltó un bufido tan arrogante como cuando, de pequeño, le preguntaban si estaba nervioso antes de un examen.

\- Cuéntame algo que no sepa, Dean.

\- ¿Eh?

Sam se echó a reír discretamente, lo que no hizo más que aumentar la sensación de irrealidad que abrumaba al mayor.

\- Ya lo intuía desde hace algún tiempo, Dean. Lo único que no sabía era si tú lo habías aceptado o no, y cuándo te ibas a decidir a contármelo.

\- Pero… pero… ¿cómo demonios podías saberlo?

Casi pudo oír cómo Sam se encogía de hombros desde el mar Caribe.

\- Somos hermanos. Llevamos toda la vida pegados el uno al otro. Uno nota esas cosas, Dean, a menos que deliberadamente elija ignorar las señales.

El asombro que sentía era tan grande que apenas podía articular palabra. De todas las posibles versiones de esa conversación que alguna vez pasaron por su mente, ésta era la única que jamás había contemplado.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho decidirte a contármelo?- continuó Sam, haciendo gala otra vez de su intuición-. ¿Alguna relación seria, por fin?

\- Eh… b-b-bueno, sí. Algo así. Quiero decir, sí, algo serio. Con Cas.

\- ¿Con Cas? ¡No jodas!

\- Ya ves- respondió Dean, nervioso. Todavía no se lo creía del todo.

\- ¡Eso es genial!

\- ¿De verdad, Sammy?

\- Claro. Me alegro mucho por los dos, Dean. Lo digo en serio.

\- Gracias- susurró su hermano, empezando a sentir cómo el alivio se extendía por su cuerpo, desde el pecho hacia afuera, al ir asimilando lo ocurrido.

\- De nada. Oye, cuando Jess y yo volvamos, tenéis que venir a cenar a casa algún día, ¿vale?

\- Claro. Cuenta con ello. Hasta luego, Sam.

\- Hasta luego.

Colgó con dedos temblorosos, cerrando los ojos mientras apoyaba el teléfono sobre sus labios. De pronto se sintió repleto de una energía desbordante. Salió del coche casi de un salto, y habría empezado a bailar si no hubiera tenido miedo de sentirse ridículo. En vez de eso entró en la cabaña y se puso a pasearse arriba y abajo por el salón.

La segunda llamada que tenía que hacer le daba incluso más miedo que la primera, pero no se permitió caer en el pesimismo. Marcó el número y esperó, tratando de mentalizarse para la posibilidad de que Cas ni siquiera contestase. Había dicho que necesitaba alejarse de Dean, por lo que no era descabellado pensar que tal vez prefiriese estar tranquilo con sus hermanos sin que él se metiera por medio. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Castiel descolgó al segundo tono.

\- ¿Dean?- su voz sonaba extraña, una mezcla entre ansiosa y en guardia.

\- Hey, Cas. Feliz Navidad- respondió, titubeante.

\- Feliz Navidad, Dean.

\- ¿Te he llamado en mal momento?

\- No, en absoluto- contestó Castiel-. Aquí son poco más de las cinco de la tarde.

\- Ah, es verdad. Menos mal. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal tu familia?

Escuchó un suspiro que le sonó triste, casi derrotado.

\- ¿De verdad me has llamado para preguntarme por ellos, Dean?

\- No, claro que no-. Ni siquiera él entendía por qué no era capaz de ir al grano de una vez, pero estaba más nervioso que la primera vez que se atrevió a besar a otro chico, cuando estaba en el instituto. Se rascó la nuca con impaciencia y decidió que la sinceridad era el mejor camino-. Te echo de menos, Cas.

Hubo un breve silencio al otro lado de la línea. Dean oyó un suave roce de tela, como si Castiel se estuviera sentando.

\- Yo también te echo de menos- admitió a regañadientes.

\- Cas, escúchame, he sido un idiota- continuó, alentado por esa pequeña victoria-. Tenías razón, he estado demasiado paranoico con lo de guardar lo nuestro en secreto. No hacía falta llegar tan lejos para mantener mi carrera a salvo, ahora lo sé. Quiero que sepas que las cosas serán diferentes a partir de ahora.

\- Sé que tú quieres que así sea, Dean- dijo Castiel, sin enfadarse pero a todas luces sin creerle tampoco-, pero a pesar de que lo entiendas, no estoy seguro de que vayas a poder cambiar. El miedo no siempre se rige por las leyes de la lógica.

\- No, Cas, esta vez hablo en serio. Se lo he contado todo a Sam. Justo ahora, antes de llamarte a ti.

El otro hombre emitió un sonido como si se estuviera atragantando, y preguntó con voz ahogada:

\- ¿C… cómo dices? ¿Se lo has dicho? ¿De verdad? ¿Y cómo ha reaccionado?

\- Genial- respondió Dean con una sonrisa, recordando la conversación-. Se lo ha tomado genial. Tanto que ojalá se lo hubiera contado antes, Cas, porque entonces tú y yo no nos habríamos peleado, y ahora no estaría pasando una Navidad de mierda, solo en una puta cabaña en mitad de un jodido bosque, como si fuera un ermitaño al que se le ha ido la olla.

Su voz se había ido agitando progresivamente con algo que no sabía si eran ganas de reír, o de llorar ante la ridiculez de toda la situación.

\- No, no, esto es culpa mía- murmuró Castiel débilmente-. No debería haber sido tan melodramático, viniéndome a Manchester de este modo. Ojalá lo hubiera pensado con más calma.

\- Corta el rollo, Cas, por favor- le atajó Dean-. Esta conversación ya es lo bastante patética sin necesidad de que nos pongamos a discutir por cuál de los dos es más tonto.

El sonido de la suave risa de Castiel al otro lado le sonó a música celestial.

\- Oye- añadió-, no estoy diciendo que todo vaya a ser un camino de rosas a partir de ahora. Todavía quiero conservar mi carrera mientras pueda, así que tendremos que seguir ocultándonos, aunque tampoco van a ser tantos años, después de todo. Ya tengo treinta y dos, no es como si acabara de empezar. Pero te prometo que no habrá más chicas tapadera, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Lo sé, Dean. Y gracias. Te lo agradezco de todo corazón. No te imaginas lo que esto significa para mí.

\- No me lo agradezcas. Me hiciste ver que estaba siendo un idiota y amargándome la vida. Eres tú quien me ha hecho un favor. Aunque es una pena que no prefirieses quedarte para hacerme entrar en razón aunque fuese a golpes, la verdad- bromeó-. ¿Cuándo vuelves de Manchester?

\- Oh, pues en el primer avión que salga hacia Kansas City, espero.

Dean parpadeó un par de veces, atónito. Por alguna razón, fue en ese momento cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no había dejado de caminar de un lado a otro desde que entró en la cabaña, tan alterado que el corazón le latía a toda prisa. Se sentó en el sofá, muy despacio.

\- ¿Cómo has dicho?

\- ¿Crees que voy a quedarme aquí después de lo que acabas de contarme? Puede que haya sido un imbécil al hacer este viaje, Dean, pero eso no significa que no pueda remediarlo.

Su corazón volvió a dar saltos, enloquecido, aunque por un motivo bien distinto.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Eso sería fantástico! Si llegas mañana, todavía podríamos pasar aquí tres o cuatro días juntos. ¿Me llamarás cuando tengas confirmado el vuelo? Así podré ir a recogerte al aeropuerto. Pero, espera… ¿tus hermanos no se molestarán porque te largues así, por las buenas?

\- Lo dudo mucho- respondió Castiel en tono neutro-. Mi hermana me amenazó esta misma mañana con echarme de su casa si no dejaba de pasear mi melancolía por los rincones, y mis sobrinos han comenzado a llamarme “tío Grinch”. En realidad, creo que mi marcha será un alivio para ellos.

Dean dejó escapar una carcajada alegre, liberadora, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y recostándose contra el respaldo del sofá.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Has estado enfurruñado porque me echabas de menos?- preguntó después, con el tono de voz más seductor e insinuante que fue capaz de conjurar.

\- Eso parece.

\- Anda, dime cuánto.


	5. Capítulo 5

La siguiente eliminatoria, la final de la Conferencia Este, tenían que jugarla contra el D. C. United, el equipo más peligroso que los Wizards tendrían que superar para poder llegar a la final de la liga. Cuatro campeonatos de la MLS Cup en su historial, un estadio con aforo de más de cincuenta y seis mil localidades… era el gigante del grupo. Aun así, y para sorpresa de todos, las cosas empezaron de maravilla para el equipo de Kansas, que consiguió ganar por uno a cero en el partido de ida. La vuelta, además, la jugarían en casa.

A medida que se acercaba la fecha del partido, crecían los nervios y la expectación en el equipo.

\- ¡Escuchad, no quiero florituras!- les arengó Bobby en el interior del vestuario, justo antes de empezar el juego-. ¡El momento de jugar bonito quedó atrás, ahora lo que importa es asegurarnos el pase a la final! ¡Así que me da igual si el público se queda dormido de aburrimiento, vais a defender la portería como si fuera vuestra propia madre ¿entendido?! ¡Si se presenta alguna oportunidad, aprovechadla, pero si no, no quiero ver estrenarse el puto marcador!

Castiel tenía la titularidad ese día, ya que Sam había jugado en la ida y Bobby prefería reservarle para la final. Dean salió como único delantero. Sólo con ver la alineación, ya se adivinaba cuál iba a ser la táctica del entrenador Singer.

Aguantaron bien la primera mitad, aunque hacia el final ya empezaba a notarse cómo iba aumentando la tensión entre los jugadores del United, cuyas entradas comenzaron a hacerse más duras. El segundo tiempo siguió en la misma tónica, con los de Washington asumiendo un juego más agresivo, pero todavía incapaces de superar la sólida defensa de los Wizards.

Como era de esperar, a medida que el tiempo se consumía, el United se iba volviendo impaciente, por lo que arriesgaban más. Lógicamente, antes o después tenía que llegar una ocasión de contraataque.

Dean vio cómo Victor se apoderaba de un balón suelto e inmediatamente echaba a correr hacia la portería contraria. Sin necesidad de pensárselo, él también arrancó a toda velocidad, subiendo por la banda derecha tras un defensa del United, pendiente de no adelantarle antes de que Victor le enviara el centro. Le ardían los pulmones, pero apenas lo notaba gracias a la adrenalina que le corría por las venas. El capitán le miró de reojo, lanzó el pase un poco adelantado, contando con que Dean se zafaría del defensa para poder interceptar el balón y encarar la portería en solitario, cosa que hizo con un explosivo arranque de velocidad. El resto de los dos equipos casi les había alcanzado, pero era tarde para que ningún contrincante viniera a bloquearle. Disparó con todas sus fuerzas…

… y el balón fue a parar limpiamente a las manos del portero rival, que no se lo pensó dos veces antes de enviarlo más allá de la línea de medio campo con una poderosa patada.

La misma carrera frenética que les había llevado a todos hasta aquella área, se produjo ahora en sentido inverso. Todo el D. C. United en pleno se lanzó a por la portería desprotegida de Castiel, mientras los Wizards trataban de darles caza. La defensa se reagrupó lo mejor que pudo, pero no a tiempo de evitar que el delantero estrella de los de Washington efectuara un tiro envenenado a puerta.

Castiel saltó ágilmente hacia la izquierda, volando para interceptar ese balón que podía costarles ir a la prórroga. Dean le vio estirarse en el aire y bloquear el disparo, arrancando un suspiro de alivio colectivo de las gradas, pero con tan mala fortuna que el balón rebotó contra sus dedos, quedando suelto en medio del área.

Se formó el caos delante de la portería, con todos los jugadores tratando de localizar el balón y hacerse con él. Desde su posición ligeramente más atrasada, Dean vio la escena como si se produjera a cámara lenta: Castiel incorporándose sobre las rodillas para lanzarse hacia delante, mirando únicamente a la pelota, sin prestar atención a los jugadores que le rodeaban; uno de los contrarios fijando su vista en el balón, sin reparar en el portero, tensando su cuerpo para saltar a por él. Dean intuyó la trayectoria de su pierna incluso antes de que la flexionara, la poderosa patada que se disponía a lanzar, y que por error acabaría impactando no en el balón, sino en la cabeza de Castiel.

Dean ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se había movido hasta que se encontró deslizándose por el césped, las piernas por delante, interponiéndose a ciegas entre ambos.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que un dolor lacerante le explotaba en la rodilla derecha. Se oyó a sí mismo gritar, apretando con fuerza los párpados y encogiéndose instintivamente en posición fetal.

\- ¡Dean! ¡Dean! ¡Oh, Dios mío!

La voz asustada y ansiosa de Castiel sonó cerca de su rostro. Sintió sus manos enguantadas agarrarle de los hombros, mientras a su alrededor crecía la confusión. Al abrir los ojos, Dean notó que lo veía todo borroso, y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que los tenía llenos de lágrimas. Parpadeó para despejarlos, observando la cúpula de rostros que se cernía sobre él. Castiel estaba arrodillado a su lado, sujetándole, mientras jugadores de ambos equipos les rodeaban, preocupados, especialmente el que le había dado la patada. La cara del médico del equipo apareció de pronto en la periferia de su campo de visión.

El dolor de la pierna le dejaba sin respiración y se sentía cada vez más mareado. Vagamente, sintió que lo colocaban sobre una camilla para llevárselo. La mano de Castiel resbaló por su brazo con reticencia, como si se resistiera a dejarle marchar. Dean le miró y vio miedo en sus ojos, entre un centenar más de emociones contenidas: rabia, preocupación, y sobre todo unas ganas inmensas de tirar los guantes al suelo y acompañarle a la enfermería. Pero eso no era posible, todavía tenían un partido que ganar.

\- Todo irá bien, Cas- intentó tranquilizarle, dándole un par de palmaditas sobre la mano que aún estaba apoyada en su codo-. Asegúrate de que llegamos a la final, ¿vale?

Cuando la camilla se aproximó a la banda, Dean divisó la alta figura de su hermano delante del banquillo, al borde de la línea, sujetado por dos compañeros que intentaban evitar que se colara en el terreno de juego sin permiso del árbitro. Sam se colocó inmediatamente a su lado y ya no se despegó de allí hasta que los miembros del equipo médico le ordenaron, sin muchos miramientos, que les dejara espacio para trabajar.

Tras una breve inspección de la rodilla herida, el doctor y el fisioterapeuta intercambiaron una mirada seria que hizo que a Dean se le erizara el vello de la nuca. Nadie quiso decirle nada, pero le subieron a una ambulancia y le trasladaron al hospital a toda prisa.

 

* * * * *

 

Rotura del ligamento cruzado anterior. En la misma rodilla que ya había sufrido un esguince ese verano, lo que le había impedido acudir al Mundial. Incluso antes de entrar en quirófano para la artroscopia de urgencia, Dean ya sabía que aquello no pintaba nada bien.

Al terminar le subieron a planta, medio adormilado. Sólo le habían puesto anestesia epidural, pero el alivio de sentir cómo el dolor desaparecía le relajó tanto, que su cuerpo se dejó invadir por el cansancio. Aun así, al llegar a su habitación y encontrar allí a Sam, Castiel y Bobby, los tres luciendo sendas expresiones de funeral, sus sentidos volvieron a ponerse en alerta.

El cirujano que le había operado se aproximó a la cama; automáticamente, Castiel, Sam y Bobby se acercaron a él, rodeándole, como si intentaran protegerle del diagnóstico que tenía que escuchar. No hacía falta ser adivino para intuir lo que se le venía encima, por lo que escuchó las palabras del doctor en un estado de aturdimiento, como si la cosa no fuera con él. Como si estuviera contemplando una escena de una película, no participando.

\- Hemos reparado el ligamento lo mejor que hemos podido- comenzó el médico-. Confiamos en que, con tiempo y rehabilitación, la lesión se curará sin dejar secuelas. Pero debemos ser realistas, señor Winchester: esa rodilla nunca volverá a estar lo bastante fuerte como para seguir dedicándose al fútbol profesional. Lo siento mucho.

“Lo siento mucho”, sonó, como un eco, en su cabeza. A Dean le parecía que su mente iba con retraso, trabajando a menos revoluciones de lo normal, como en un sueño en el que tratas de correr pero no puedes. Había oído la noticia, pero no sentía el impacto que debía producirle. No la asimilaba.

Una de las enormes manos de Sam se posó sobre su hombro, dándole un suave apretón. Desde el otro lado de la cama, Castiel le estrechó la mano discretamente. Bobby se quitó la gorra y empezó a retorcerla con nerviosismo. Dean, sin embargo, aún no reaccionaba.

\- En fin, creo que será mejor que ahora les deje tranquilos- anunció el doctor, casi avergonzado, como si creyera que los demás esperaban de él un milagro y les hubiera fallado.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación una vez que el cirujano hubo salido.

\- ¿Hemos conseguido ganar la eliminatoria?- fue lo primero que a Dean se le ocurrió decir.

\- ¿En serio es eso lo que te preocupa ahora, hijo?- replicó Bobby, exasperado.

Dean se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Creo que aún no has asimilado bien lo que te acaban de decir, Dean- intervino su hermano.

\- Que no volveré a jugar, ya lo sé. Razón de más para que me interese saber si llegamos a la final, si ésta es la última oportunidad que tengo de conseguir un título, ¿no crees?

Sam cruzó una mirada de preocupación con los otros dos, pero no dijo nada. Bobby, mesándose el cabello, exhaló un suspiro de resignación y dijo:

\- Sí, hemos pasado a la final. ¿Contento?

\- Ya lo creo.

\- Oye, Dean…

\- Sammy, estoy bien- le interrumpió el mayor-. Lo digo en serio. A lo mejor tienes razón y es porque todavía no lo he asimilado, pero te aseguro que intento rebuscar lo que sea que debería estar sintiendo y no lo encuentro. Ni desesperación, ni rabia, ni nada de nada. Estoy tranquilo.

La mano de Castiel apretó ligeramente la suya. De manera automática, Dean entrelazó sus dedos con los del portero, girándose para mirarle a la cara. Su expresión era tensa, con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados.

Sam debió notar el gesto que compartieron, porque inmediatamente se llevó a Bobby fuera de la habitación, con la excusa de ir a buscar unos cafés. Dean le guiñó un ojo, agradecido.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Dean tiró suavemente de la mano de Cas para hacer que se sentara en la cama, frente a él. El otro hombre lo hizo, apretando tanto las mandíbulas que un músculo de su mejilla se contrajo visiblemente.

\- ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido hacer una cosa así, Dean?- preguntó en un siseo, la voz temblando con rabia contenida.

Dean parpadeó, desconcertado. De todas las reacciones posibles que esperaba, lo último que le habría dado por pensar era que Cas pudiera enfadarse con él. No tenía ningún sentido. ¿Qué había hecho Dean, aparte de salvarle? Que estuviera preocupado sí tendría sentido. O nervioso. Tal vez triste, por las consecuencias que el incidente había tenido. Sobre todo, y en eso era en lo que Dean tenía depositadas sus esperanzas, deseoso de demostrarle cuán agradecido estaba por su heroico comportamiento.

Pero, ¿enfadado? No. Eso no se lo esperaba.

\- Tenía que hacerlo- contestó-. Esa patada te podría haber matado.

\- Eso no lo sabes.

\- Oh, sí, sí que lo sé. Si lo que yo recibí en la pierna te hubiera dado a ti en la cabeza, ahora mismo estarías saludando al ángel por el que te pusieron el nombre. O estarías tú en esta cama de hospital, conectado a un respirador y en estado vegetativo.

\- ¿No se te ocurrió pensar que tal vez yo había visto venir al otro jugador, y que estaba preparado para usar los brazos como escudo?

Dean arqueó una ceja, mirándole con cierto deje de suficiencia.

\- ¿En serio querías que me pusiera a calcular probabilidades en ese momento?

Castiel se puso en pie, caminando hasta la ventana mientras hacía un movimiento negativo con la cabeza. Su espalda estaba rígida como un palo, las manos a los costados de su cuerpo y cerradas en apretados puños. Cuando se giró hacia Dean, prácticamente echaba chispas por los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué demonios tienes que hacer siempre lo mismo?- soltó con voz acerada.

El delantero reculó hacia atrás por instinto, con lo que sólo consiguió hundirse más en la almohada. Al darse cuenta de su reacción, se puso inmediatamente a la defensiva, negándose a permitir que la fría cólera de Castiel le acorralara.

\- De nada, tío- espetó con sarcasmo-. No hace falta que me lo agradezcas.

\- ¡Tú y tu maldito complejo de mártir!- continuó despotricando el otro hombre, como si no le hubiera oído-. ¿Quién te nombró responsable de mantenernos a flote a todos, eh? ¿Por qué diablos tienes que estar siempre tan dispuesto a sacrificarte sin pensar?

\- Oye, Cas…

\- Primero abandonas el Manchester para apoyar a Sam, y ahora te destrozas la pierna por mí. ¿Es que no ves un patrón en todo esto?

\- ¿Un patrón? Bueno, sí, quizás… ¿que me importa la gente a la que quiero?

\- ¿Y crees que nos haces un favor negándote a ti mismo?- insistió Castiel, sin disminuir un ápice la intensidad de su indignación- ¡Hoy has acabado con lo que quedaba de tu carrera, Dean, y cuando te des cuenta de lo que has hecho, me odiarás por ello!

\- ¿Eso crees?

\- No lo creo, lo sé.

Dean negó con la cabeza.

\- Nunca podría odiarte. Como tampoco odio a Sam por ser la causa de que abandonara el Manchester- respondió, hablando con más suavidad.

Cas dejó caer los hombros, con aspecto derrotado. Era como si su furia se estuviera desinflando, dejando ver toda la tristeza que había debajo. Muy despacio, caminó otra vez hacia la cama y se sentó frente a Dean, manteniendo las manos sobre el regazo.

\- Eso es porque has conseguido enterrar tus sentimientos tan profundamente que ni siquiera eres consciente de ellos- le rebatió-. Pero no podrás mantenerlos ahí para siempre. Antes o después, todo eso saldrá a la superficie. Llegará un momento en que mires atrás y te des cuenta de las cosas que has perdido por cuidar de los demás, y entonces… lamentarás no haber pensado un poco más en ti mismo.

Su voz estaba teñida de una amargura tan profunda que Dean se sintió dominado por el deseo de evitarle ese sentimiento a toda costa. Abrió la boca para repetirle una vez más que lo que temía no iba a suceder, pero Cas aún no había terminado de hablar.

\- No podrás evitar tenerme algo de resentimiento- murmuró con pesadumbre.

\- Ey, no…- replicó Dean, atrayéndole hacia sí para hacerle apoyar la cabeza contra su hombro. Le rodeó con los brazos, estrechándole con fuerza, mientras le susurraba al oído-: No hagas esto, Cas, por favor. No pongas barreras entre nosotros. Esto no tiene sentido y tú lo sabes. ¿Ya se te han olvidado los días que pasamos en el lago Perry, lo estúpidamente felices que hemos sido desde que nos reconciliamos? Por el amor de Dios, Cas, estamos tan enganchados que damos asco. Pregúntale a mi hermano, si no me crees. ¿Piensas que eso va a cambiar sólo porque resulta que tengo que jubilarme antes de tiempo?

Cas le devolvió el abrazo, un poco más fuerte de lo estrictamente necesario.

\- Ojalá no ocurra- respondió contra el cuello de Dean, las palabras ligeramente ahogadas por la tela del camisón de hospital-. Pero no veo el modo de evitarlo.

Dean le apartó con gentileza, sólo para poder rozarle brevemente los labios con los suyos y mirarle a los ojos.

\- No voy a odiarte, Cas- le aseguró otra vez, con toda la convicción que pudo poner en su tono de voz-. Ni voy a odiar a Sam. Por mucho que ame el fútbol, vosotros dos me importáis muchísimo más.

Castiel le contempló con una especie de apenada resignación.

\- Yo sólo quería que cumplieras tus sueños, Dean- susurró; luego se inclinó para darle un sentido beso en la frente, se puso en pie y salió de la habitación, justo cuando las voces de Sam y Bobby empezaban a oírse por el pasillo.

 

* * * * *

 

Dean tuvo que ver la final por televisión, aún en el hospital, con su cuñada por toda compañía. Sabía que iban a enviarle a casa al día siguiente, pero esa noche aún estaba atrapado allí. Trataba de consolarse pensando que no habría podido ir al estadio de todas formas, ya que el partido se jugaba en Los Angeles, hogar del Galaxy, que había acumulado más puntos y por tanto tenía derecho a hospedar el encuentro.

En realidad eso no le proporcionaba ningún consuelo, pero seguramente los nervios habrían sido más difíciles de controlar si sus compañeros hubieran estado jugando a pocos kilómetros de donde él estaba.

Durante el previo del partido, los comentaristas estuvieron hablando de su lesión, repitiendo varias veces las imágenes de cómo se había producido: a cámara lenta, desde distintos ángulos, con simulaciones por ordenador… No escatimaban en detalles. Ya se había hecho público el pronóstico de su rodilla, razón por la cual, para su horror, se había hablado más de Dean que del equipo en esa semana.

\- ¿Quieres que cambie de canal hasta que empiece el partido?- sugirió Jessica, mirándole con preocupación. Dean imaginó que su cara debía ser un verdadero poema, contemplando una y otra vez cómo una mole de noventa kilos le destrozaba la rodilla de una patada. Pero no era eso lo que le corroía las entrañas, en realidad. Lo que le hacía sentir escalofríos era que, cada vez que veía esa patada, su mente se encargaba de suplir los detalles para componer la escena que habría tenido lugar si él no se hubiera interpuesto: Cas recibiendo ese golpe, quedando tendido en el suelo, inmóvil, inconsciente o algo peor.

\- Fue muy valiente lo que hiciste por Cas- dijo ella, al no recibir contestación. Jessica siempre había sido una chica muy intuitiva, pero a veces parecía como si supiera leer mentes.

\- Según él, fue muy estúpido.

La muchacha sonrió con aquella dulzura suya que parecía iluminarle el rostro entero, un espectáculo de mejillas sonrosadas y hoyuelos. De hecho, su sonrisa era tan parecida a la de Sammy que, en ocasiones, Dean casi pillaba un empacho sólo con verles juntos.

\- ¿Y no son sinónimos la mayoría de las veces?- argumentó, a lo que Dean no tuvo más remedio que responder con una breve risa, que le sacudió los hombros aunque no emitió ningún sonido.

\- Todos cometemos locuras por amor- continuó ella-. Fíjate en mí: años trabajando en esa clínica de rehabilitación para drogadictos, manteniendo la cabeza fría y guardando las distancias. Conocía perfectamente las normas, sabía que implicarme personalmente con cualquiera de ellos interferiría en la recuperación y no ayudaría a nadie; que, de hecho, podría perder mi trabajo por algo así. Sin embargo, cuando apareció Sam… Ni siquiera lo dudé, ¿sabes? 

\- ¿Por qué no?- le preguntó Dean, pendiente de su respuesta. Lo cierto era que siempre había querido escuchar su versión. Él había apoyado a Sam cuando se hundió, había tenido fe en que podía volver a ser el de siempre y le había defendido ante quien quiera que tratase de menospreciarle, pero era su hermano. Todo eso era parte del oficio. Sin embargo, no lograba imaginarse por qué una chica guapa, inteligente y educada como Jessica había estado dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo por mantener una relación con un hombre destrozado.

Jessica se encogió de hombros, los ojos fijos en la pantalla del televisor, que mostraba una imagen de Sam asentándose en la portería. Después, ladeó la cabeza para mirarle.

\- Porque el trabajo ya no me hacía feliz si no podía tenerle a él también- contestó la chica.

Dean la observó fijamente durante un largo momento: los serenos ojos azules, enmarcados por largas pestañas, brillaban con una sabiduría impropia de alguien de su edad. Era la mirada de alguien que sabía exactamente lo que quería. De alguien que tenía exactamente lo que quería.

Apartó la vista del rostro de la joven para fijarla de nuevo en el televisor, mientras sentía su mente trabajar a toda velocidad. La cámara estaba haciendo un barrido del banquillo, lo que le permitió percibir un breve vistazo de Castiel sentado allí: serio, concentrado, los hombros encorvados y los antebrazos apoyados en las rodillas.

Jessica tenía toda la razón.

Castiel creía que Dean le odiaría por ser la causa de que hubiera perdido el fútbol, pero la realidad era justo al revés: si hubiera perdido a Cas en aquel campo, habría odiado tanto el fútbol que no habría sido capaz de volver a ver un partido, mucho menos jugarlo.

Dean no había sacrificado su sueño porque su verdadero sueño, el que le había calentado el alma durante toda su vida, era bien distinto. Amaba su profesión, desde luego; le encantaba el esfuerzo de correr como desesperado a salvar un contraataque, la poderosa sensación de mimar el balón con sus pies y ver cómo éste respondía enteramente a su voluntad, la descarga de adrenalina cada vez que chutaba a puerta… Pero en la intimidad, cuando pensaba en el futuro, lo que quería ver en él no tenía no tenía nada que ver con los estadios, el césped y las masas enfervorecidas.

Él sólo quería una familia.

Su hermano, su cuñada, tal vez sobrinos algún día. Y Castiel.

Quién sabe qué más, si tenían suerte.

Fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de que ahora, por fin, podía tener todo eso. Su carrera había terminado; la de Cas también, ya que oficialmente se retiraría después de ese partido. No había nada que les obligara a seguir ocultándose.

Una amplia sonrisa se abrió paso en su rostro, mientras el corazón se le aceleraba. De repente, lo único que quería era salir de aquella cama, ir corriendo a buscar a Castiel y contárselo. Se sentía eufórico, con ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos que estaba enamorado y que, finalmente, era libre para vivirlo.

Obviamente no podía hacer nada de eso, así que tuvo que contentarse con decírselo a Jess, quien escuchó sus planes llevándose una mano al pecho, emocionada.

\- Oh, por favor, sois tan monos los dos que no sé cómo lo soporto- respondió, conteniendo las lágrimas.

\- Mira quién fue a hablar- replicó Dean. Después volvió a ponerse serio, su entusiasmo flaqueando un poco al recordar la última conversación que él y Cas habían mantenido.

\- Sólo espero que me dé la oportunidad de intentarlo- reflexionó-. Se le ha metido en la cabeza la idea de que me voy a amargar ahora que no puedo jugar al fútbol, y que le voy a echar la culpa a él. Por no hablar de ese otro pequeño detalle, lo de que cree que aún tengo miedo a salir del armario.

\- Bueno- contestó Jess con picardía-. Ya se convencerá cuando vea que vas en serio, ¿no crees?

La muchacha le guiñó un ojo, provocándole a Dean una sonrisa. Una idea se iba formando poco a poco en su mente.

Desde luego que iba en serio. Cas lo iba a comprobar muy pronto.

Jessica y él vieron el partido casi en silencio, a excepción de las ocasionales exclamaciones de frustración ante las jugadas perdidas y los goles en contra. Que, por desgracia, llegaron. Los Wizards perdieron la final contra el Los Angeles Galaxy por dos goles a uno, y Dean sufrió cada minuto como el aficionado más fanático.

Sin embargo, cuando todo terminó, no le quedó una sensación de vacío en el corazón, como había temido.

Lo tenía demasiado lleno de proyectos.

 

* * * * *

 

El club le había preparado una rueda de prensa al salir del hospital, a continuación de la que Bobby debía dar para hablar de la pérdida del campeonato. Dean permitió que le llevaran hasta la sala de prensa en silla de ruedas, pero atravesó la puerta y subió hasta la mesa cubierta de micrófonos por su propio pie, ayudándose con muletas.

Las tres primeras filas de sillas estaban llenas a rebosar de periodistas, con sus grabadoras y sus teléfonos dispuestos. Tampoco faltaban una o dos cámaras de televisión, y los fotógrafos ya habían comenzado a hacer su trabajo, ambientando la sala con el rítmico chasquido de sus flashes.

Junto a la pared del fondo, de pie, unos cuantos miembros del equipo presenciaban la escena: Sam, Bobby, dos jugadores más y Castiel, en el extremo más apartado, observándole fijamente con expresión sombría.

Apenas habían tenido tiempo de hablar desde la final, salvo por teléfono. De hecho, el equipo había regresado de Los Angeles esa misma mañana, mientras Dean estaba ocupado entre el papeleo de su alta hospitalaria y concertar la primera cita para su tratamiento de fisioterapia.

Le miró desde lo alto del estrado, dedicándole una fugaz sonrisa antes de sentarse, para infundirle confianza. Intuía que Cas aún seguía sumido en el mismo estado de ánimo que había tenido cuando le vio en el hospital, pero eso no le inquietaba. Tenía un plan para asegurarse de borrar todas sus preocupaciones.

Si es que no le fallaba el valor en el último momento, claro. Dean no pudo evitar que se le formara un nudo de aprensión en la boca del estómago ante la idea de lo que se había propuesto hacer. Sabía que eso era lo que quería, pero también que se trataba de un salto al vacío, para el que no habría vuelta atrás una vez que se lanzara.

Recorrió con la mirada el mar de rostros que tenía delante. Algunos le eran bien conocidos; otros, no tanto. Pero tanto unos como otros habían sido sus demonios durante toda su carrera, siempre temiendo que averiguaran la verdad acerca de él y la utilizaran para destruirle.

Pues bien, ahora ya no tenían ningún poder sobre él.

\- Cuando quieran, podemos empezar- dijo, acercándose al micro que tenía más cerca.

Todas las manos se alzaron a la vez. Dean señaló a un hombre de unos cuarenta años, de pelo canoso, sentado en la segunda fila.

\- El club ha emitido una nota comunicando tu diagnóstico, Dean- comenzó el periodista-. ¿Es definitivo? ¿Se confirma que no volverás a jugar profesionalmente?

\- Así es.

\- ¿Cómo has encajado esta noticia?- intervino una chica, adelantándose al resto.

\- Mucho mejor de lo que yo mismo esperaba, la verdad- respondió Dean, con calma-. Todo jugador tiene que afrontar el fin de su carrera tarde o temprano. El mío ha llegado un poco antes de lo previsto, pero mi vida no se ha acabado. Estoy bien.

De nuevo tuvo que decidir entre varias manos levantadas, optando por un chico joven, con pinta de novato en el oficio.

\- La jugada en la que te lesionaste fue bastante caótica. ¿Qué pasaba por tu mente cuando te lanzaste a por ese balón?

Dean se inclinó un poco más hacia los micros, respondiendo con voz firme, sin el menor rastro de vacilación.

\- Estás en un error. Yo no me lancé a por el balón, me interpuse en la trayectoria de esa patada para evitar que le diera a Cas en la cabeza. Si quieres saber qué pasaba por mi mente en ese momento… Bueno, era eso.

Su respuesta fue recibida por un revuelo de voces impacientes y manos que se agitaban frenéticamente, intentando atraer su atención. Castiel se irguió de pronto, apartando su espalda de la pared sobre la que estaba apoyado, mientras algunas cámaras se volvían para enfocarle.

Dean agitó las manos, pidiendo calma, hasta que logró que se hiciera cierto silencio en la sala de prensa. Entonces se volvió hacia el mismo periodista, indicándole con una inclinación de cabeza que ya podía continuar con su pregunta.

\- ¿T…te lesionaste por salvar a tu compañero de equipo?- balbuceó el joven, tratando de ganar tiempo. Se notaba a leguas que el inesperado giro de los acontecimientos le había descolocado, pero aún estaba demasiado verde como para haber desarrollado los reflejos de sus colegas más veteranos. Casi se podían ver girar los engranajes de su cerebro, trabajando desesperadamente en busca de nuevas preguntas que suplieran a las que traía preparadas de casa-. Eso es… hum… muy heroico.

Dean se encogió de hombros.

\- No, no especialmente. Todo el mundo reacciona por instinto cuando ve que está en peligro la persona a la que quiere, ¿no?

Un silencio atónito y helado cayó sobre la sala, paralizándola en el tiempo. No duró más que un breve instante, antes de romperse en una cacofonía de preguntas formuladas a gritos y comentarios llenos de excitación dirigidos a las grabadoras o a los teléfonos, pero fue suficiente para que Dean consiguiera levantarse trabajosamente sobre un pie.

Bajó del estrado, apoyándose con cuidado en las muletas. Levantó la vista al frente, hacia Castiel, y comenzó a cojear hacia él con tanta decisión como pudo. Nunca le había parecido que las dimensiones de aquella sala fueran tan enormes como en aquel momento, pero ciertamente el recorrido se le estaba haciendo eterno. Probablemente influía el hecho de que se movía a paso de tortuga, aunque también tenían algo que ver el hecho de que todas las miradas, las cámaras de televisión, las de fotos y hasta las de los móviles, estaban fijas en él.

Cuando ya casi había llegado, Castiel consiguió salir de su estupefacción lo suficiente como para salirle al encuentro los últimos dos pasos. Dean tiró al suelo una de las muletas, le agarró por la nuca y le besó allí mismo, delante de todo el mundo.

El sonido de los flashes disparándose a toda velocidad era tan continuo que casi lograba amortiguar los gritos de los periodistas. Dean percibió, a través de sus párpados cerrados, la luz que emitían los focos de las cámaras de televisión, apuntados directamente hacia ellos dos. Incluso llegó a distinguir algún que otro insulto proferido por voces indefinidas, desde el extremo opuesto de la sala.

Nada de eso le importaba lo más mínimo.

Cuando separó sus labios de los de Castiel y le miró a los ojos, la intensidad de las emociones que vio en ellos casi le hizo flaquear la pierna en la que se sostenía. Dean había tenido la suerte de vivir muchos triunfos en su vida, pero ninguno se podía comparar con el amor y la felicidad que rebosaban de sus profundidades azules.

Se abrazaron con fuerza, abrumados por un torrente de sentimientos con el que no habían contado. Por encima del hombro de Cas, Dean vio a Sam haciéndole una señal de enhorabuena con los pulgares hacia arriba, y a Bobby cruzado de brazos, observándolo todo con una sonrisa indulgente.

¿El resto? Por lo que a él se refería, podían coger sus opiniones y limpiarse el trasero con ellas. Él ya tenía toda la aprobación que necesitaba.

\- Anda, Cas- le dijo, dándole una palmadita en la espalda-. Salgamos de aquí.

 

* * * * *

 

Había estado en la cama de Castiel muchas veces. Había hecho casi de todo en ella, incluso ciertas cosas para las que ni siquiera existía un nombre. Sin embargo, había algo que nunca antes había hecho, y era despertarse en ella.

En la mañana siguiente a la rueda de prensa, Dean descubrió que le gustaba mucho esa sensación.

Especialmente si le despertaban los labios de Cas, trazando dibujos húmedos sobre su pecho y abdomen.

Emitió un ronroneo satisfecho, mientras se desperezaba lánguidamente. Aún con los ojos cerrados, puso una mano sobre la cabeza de su compañero, enterrando los dedos en el sedoso cabello.

\- No es que esto no sea de lo más agradable, Cas- murmuró, con voz pastosa-, pero me acabo de despertar, y no pienso besarte con mi aliento mañanero. Todavía me quedan principios.

\- Lo sé- contestó el otro hombre, su aliento haciéndole cosquillas en la piel-. Por eso he traído el desayuno.

Castiel se incorporó, desviando la vista hacia su derecha. Dean siguió la dirección de su mirada y vio una bandeja espléndidamente dispuesta sobre la mesita de noche.

\- Hum…- murmuró en tono de broma, arqueando una ceja-. ¿Sería prudente por mi parte comer algo que ha cocinado un inglés?

\- Bueno, siempre puedo tomármelo yo solo, si no te fías.

Justo entonces, el traidor estómago de Dean emitió un sonoro rugido que arruinó cualquier posible respuesta ingeniosa que tuviera en mente.

\- Nah, ni de coña- respondió, aupándose con los brazos para sentarse en la cama. Cas le ayudó a acomodar la espalda contra el cabecero, colocándole varios cojines. Luego puso la bandeja sobre el edredón, entre los dos.

\- Me mimas demasiado. Me voy a acostumbrar.

\- El médico dijo que tienes que hacer reposo y a mí me gusta cuidar de ti- contestó Cas-. ¿Hay algo de malo en eso?

\- Yo no me estoy quejando, te lo aseguro.

Compartieron los primeros bocados del desayuno en silencio, relajados, simplemente disfrutando del hecho de que podían hacerlo. Durante la mayor parte de su relación habían tenido que prescindir de aquellas pequeñas cosas, salvo en las contadas ocasiones en que podían permitirse una escapada. Ese desayuno, tanto como el hecho de que Dean se hubiera quedado a pasar la noche en casa de Castiel, eran los símbolos de su nueva vida.

\- ¿Siguen ahí fuera?- preguntó Dean, cuando ya iba por la mitad de su café.

\- Eso creo. No estoy seguro pero, mientras preparaba esto, me pareció ver por la ventana de la cocina a un paparazzi subido a un árbol, tratando de fotografiar la casa por encima del muro que rodea el jardín.

Dean detuvo a medio camino la mano que intentaba llevarse la tostada a la boca, moviendo la cabeza con expresión incrédula.

\- Es de locos- comentó-. Ni que hubiéramos anunciado que habíamos descubierto la cura del cáncer. Todo lo que hicimos fue pegarnos un morreo en público.

Cas exhaló un suspiro, a medias triste y a medias resignado.

\- Me temo que vamos a tener que soportar esta clase de atención durante algún tiempo- dijo, con gravedad-. Al menos, hasta que otra noticia atraiga el interés del público.

\- Pues crucemos los dedos para que ocurra pronto- masculló Dean-. ¿Crees que podríamos quedarnos aquí dentro hasta que eso suceda?

Acompañó la pregunta con una mirada suplicante que arrancó una sutil sonrisa de labios de Castiel.

\- Me temo que no.

\- Pero al menos podemos intentarlo- insistió Dean, más o menos bromeando, aunque tal vez no del todo-. Tu casa es muy cómoda: tenemos tele por cable, el teléfono de la pizzería, y el supermercado que está a dos manzanas sirve pedidos por Internet. Seguro que podríamos aguantar meses.

\- O quizás, ya que estás a gusto aquí, podrías quedarte para siempre.

La inesperada respuesta –dicha en un tono completamente serio- dejó a Dean momentáneamente sin palabras. Se quedó mirando a Cas a los ojos, viendo en ellos una mezcla a partes iguales de esperanza e inseguridad.

\- ¿C…cómo has dicho?

Castiel suspiró, bajando la cabeza.

\- Lo siento, no debería soltarte una bomba así sin previo aviso, yo…

\- No, no, no, Cas, no pasa nada- se apresuró a tranquilizarle-. No estoy flipando ni nada de eso. O sea… ¿vas en serio? ¿De verdad quieres que vivamos juntos?

Su mirada buscó la de Castiel, la capturó y la atrajo hacia su terreno, hasta tener esos enormes ojos azules otra vez frente a él, desarmados y vulnerables. Le parecía como si su propia vida dependiera de la respuesta de Cas, y en cierto modo así era. Le hizo un gesto casi imperceptible con la cabeza, para instarle a continuar.

\- ¿Cuántos años hace que nos conocemos, Dean?- comenzó su compañero, con voz calmada-. ¿Cinco? ¿Seis? Y lo cierto es que hemos pasado la mayor parte de ese tiempo echándonos de menos el uno al otro. No sé tú, pero yo ya he tenido más que suficiente. Me da igual si esta decisión parece precipitada. No quiero esperar más.

\- Lo sé- respondió Dean en voz baja y casi sobrecogida. Se sentía como si estuviera subido a una montaña rusa, justo antes de que su carrito emprendiese la bajada en picado: asustado pero a la vez deseándolo-. Yo tampoco quiero esperar más.

Por todos los desayunos que no habían podido compartir. Por todas las películas que no habían ido a ver juntos, todos los restaurantes en los que no habían cenado y todos los conciertos a los que no habían asistido. Por los dos años que pasaron separados. Por todas las veces que sintieron ganas de hacerse un gesto cariñoso y tuvieron que contenerse, porque estaban en público.

La expresión de Castiel se transformó en una de absoluta y perfecta alegría. Los dos se inclinaron hacia delante a la vez, encontrándose a medio camino en un beso apasionado, devastador.

\- Será mejor que quites de en medio esta bandeja- jadeó Dean contra sus labios-. A menos que quieras ver tu edredón manchado de mermelada.

\- Es nuestro edredón ahora- replicó Cas, pero de todos modos apartó la bandeja del desayuno y la soltó de cualquier manera sobre la mesita de noche.

En cuanto tuvo vía libre, Dean tironeó frenéticamente de Castiel para atraerle hacia sí, como si cada segundo que pasara sin estar en contacto con su piel o sus labios se le hiciera difícil respirar.

\- Dean, cuidado- murmuró Cas entrecortadamente-. Tu pierna…

\- No pienso mover la pierna, Cas, no te preocupes.

Poco a poco, sin dejar de besarle ni de tocarle, Dean se fue escurriendo hasta quedar otra vez tumbado. Dirigió sus manos a la cinturilla del pantalón de pijama de Cas, y su compañero no necesitó más para captar la indirecta. Estuvo desnudo en dos segundos, tras lo cual se encargó también de la ropa de Dean, recorriendo con manos reverentes cada centímetro de piel que iba dejando al descubierto. 

Cas se colocó a horcajadas sobre Dean y éste tiró de él hacia arriba, haciéndole subir hasta que le tuvo con ambas rodillas a los lados de su rostro. Sin más preámbulos le cubrió con su boca, tan bruscamente que Cas tuvo que agarrarse al cabecero de la cama mientras soltaba un jadeo, los muslos temblando.

\- ¡Dean! ¡Dean! ¡Oh, Dios!

Le puso las manos sobre las caderas, acariciando con los pulgares la sensible piel del comienzo de las ingles, mientras lamía y chupaba como si quisiera ganar una medalla por ello.

En esa posición era Cas quien tenía que llevar las riendas, ya que Dean apenas tenía espacio para mover la cabeza. Se mecía con suavidad, haciendo un evidente esfuerzo por mantener sus embestidas bajo control para no ahogar a Dean. Los músculos de sus piernas estaban tensos, duros como piedras, y el sudor le perlaba la frente y el cuello. Podría habérselo hecho con brutalidad si hubiera querido, no había forma de que Dean pudiera impedírselo, pero Cas siempre era considerado, siempre atento. Dean podía cederle el control con absoluta confianza, dejarse llevar y relajarse, en la seguridad de que nunca, jamás, le haría daño.

Para alguien que siempre, en todos los aspectos de su vida, mantenía un férreo control sobre sí mismo, la sensación de libertad que le proporcionaba esa certeza no era comparable a nada, salvo a la idea de volar.

Aun así, Dean no tenía intención de prolongarle a Cas esa exquisita tortura durante mucho tiempo. Alargó una mano, sacando a tientas el lubricante del cajón de la mesilla. Cas dio un leve respingo cuando sintió los dedos húmedos de Dean en su entrada, pero en seguida se relajó, complaciente.

Los sonidos que salieron de la garganta de Cas cuando Dean se deslizó suavemente dentro y localizó su punto más sensible hicieron que, por un momento, considerase la posibilidad de dejar que se corriese así. Apretó aún más los labios alrededor de su miembro, describiendo círculos con la lengua al llegar arriba y gimiendo a su vez, para que la vibración de su voz reverberase sobre la piel de Cas. Como recompensa, le sintió estremecerse de pies a cabeza.

Pero no era suficiente. Quería poder verle bien cuando se corriera. Apartó los dedos, satisfecho al oír el quejido decepcionado que recibió en respuesta, y usó ambas manos para empujarle con gentileza hacia abajo. Cas no se hizo de rogar. Al sentirle descender sobre él, su calor envolviéndole estrechamente, Dean se dio cuenta de que estaba tan excitado que apenas podía soportarlo. Su mano derecha se cerró alrededor del miembro de Cas, acariciándole con desesperación. Sabía que no iba a durar mucho.

No se equivocaba. Apenas tres minutos después, Cas se corría con un fuerte rugido, arqueando la espalda y aferrando las sábanas con ambas manos. Dean le siguió casi a la vez, como si ése fuera el permiso que había estado esperando para dejarse ir. Su visión se volvió blanca durante unos segundos a causa de la intensidad del orgasmo, su respiración aparentemente de vacaciones en algún lugar de las Bahamas junto con el tono muscular de todo su cuerpo.

Cas se desplomó sobre el colchón como un muñeco de trapo, evitando caer sobre Dean con un último esfuerzo de sus brazos temblorosos. Tumbados uno al lado del otro, con las manos entrelazadas porque ni siquiera tenían fuerzas para cambiar de postura y abrazarse, dejaron pasar el tiempo hasta recuperar el aliento, sabiendo que esta vez podían tomarse todo el que quisieran.

 

* * * * *

 

Esa misma tarde, Castiel se puso en contacto con un abogado para empezar a tramitar su carta verde. Estaba sentado delante del ordenador, abriendo su correo electrónico para enviar al bufete parte de la documentación que le habían pedido, cuando algo le hizo fruncir el ceño a la pantalla.

\- Eh… ¿Dean?

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Quién es “dr_badass75”?

\- Oh, ése es Ash. El amigo que te mencioné esta mañana, el que es un genio de la informática. Es el que nos va a diseñar el filtro para el correo electrónico, por si nos empiezan a llegar mensajes con insultos y cosas así. ¿Por qué?

\- Me ha llegado un correo suyo, que también ha enviado a tu dirección. El asunto dice: “Tíos, tenéis que ver esto”.

Se levantó del escritorio con el portátil en los brazos, para ir a sentarse junto a Dean en el sofá. Abrió el mensaje en cuestión y lo leyeron juntos.

>

El mensaje incluía un enlace a una página web.

\- ¿Qué demonios es “ontd_football”?- murmuró Dean, con el ceño fruncido en una expresión de desconcierto idéntica a la de Castiel.

\- Ni idea- respondió éste-. Pero supongo que habrá que averiguarlo.

Pinchó en el enlace, que automáticamente abrió una nueva pestaña en su navegador… dejándoles a ambos boquiabiertos y con los ojos como platos.

Lo primero que vieron al cargarse la página fue una fotografía de ellos dos besándose en la sala de prensa, llenando por completo la pantalla. Una foto a la que alguien le había añadido con Photoshop un montón de corazones por todo el borde.

Debajo de la fotografía, una imagen animada de ese mismo momento, con el logotipo de un conocido noticiero en la esquina inferior derecha, reproducía en bucle el momento en que Dean agarró a Cas por la nuca y le plantó ese beso. Le seguían varias animaciones más, a cual más expresiva: un Bugs Bunny con corazones palpitantes en los ojos, Julie Andrews girando sobre sí misma en lo alto de una colina, un grupo de chicas con pinta de colegialas saltando y aplaudiendo enfervorecidas… En conjunto, las imágenes transmitían tanta alegría que hasta Dean sintió el impulso de echarse a reír sin motivo. Por si todo eso no fuera suficiente, debajo de todo eso había una frase escrita en texto enorme, en mayúsculas y sobre un fondo de estrellitas chispeantes de color rosa: “MI VIDA YA ESTÁ COMPLETA”.

\- Si lo estoy entendiendo bien…- comentó Castiel, inseguro-… parece que a alguien le ha causado una gran felicidad lo nuestro.

\- ¿Tú crees?- replicó Dean con ironía.

Siguieron bajando por la página, cada vez más impresionados por lo que estaban descubriendo. La web era una especie de foro, donde alguien publicaba una entrada y luego los demás miembros podían responder con sus propias opiniones. Había casi quinientos comentarios en esa página, a pesar de que no podía llevar ni veinticuatro horas publicada. La mayoría estaban escritos en mayúsculas, plagados de abreviaturas que Dean ni soñaba con descifrar y, en algunos casos, apoyados por más ilustraciones animadas, todas en la misma línea que la entrada original.

“¡DIOS SIIIIIIIIIII! ¡LOSABIALOSABIALOSABIAAAAAAAAAA!!!”

“TEMBLANDO Y LLORANDO AHORA MISMO, OS LO JURO”

“ME ACABO DE CORRER”

\- ¡Guau, demasiada información!- exclamó Dean, echándose hacia atrás por instinto.

Aquellas mujeres –porque la mayoría, por no decir todas las que comentaban, eran chicas- estaban de fiesta porque ellos se habían enamorado.

La lista de exclamaciones de alegría, deseos de felicidad eterna para ellos dos y comentarios subidos de tono seguía y seguía. De pronto, un comentario más largo que los demás captó su atención.

_“Mi hermano pequeño, de catorce años, es gay. No es una fase, como mucha gente le dice. Es algo que siempre ha tenido muy claro, y todos los que le queremos sabemos que es así. Pero también le encanta el fútbol, y juega en el equipo de su escuela. Os podéis imaginar la clase de burlas e insultos que tiene que soportar de algunos compañeros. No ha sido nada fácil para él. Hasta he tenido miedo a veces, viéndole tan deprimido._

_Hoy he ido a recogerle al salir del entrenamiento, como de costumbre. Cuando llegué allí, los mismos matones de siempre se estaban metiendo con él una vez más, gritándole insultos a la espalda mientras caminaba hacia el coche. Por lo general, él se limita a ignorarles, llegar al coche lo más rápido posible y pedirme que nos vayamos de allí. Hoy, en cambio, cuando uno de esos idiotas le ha llamado marica, mi hermanito se ha girado hacia él y le ha contestado: “¡Sí, como Dean Winchester! ¿Algún problema?”_

_Les ha plantado cara. ¡Mi nene les ha plantado cara! Dean y Castiel han conseguido devolverle a mi hermano el orgullo de ser quien es, y eso es algo por lo que les estaré agradecida durante el resto de mi vida._

_No sólo eso, sino que les cerró la boca a esos imbéciles. No sé si fue porque vieron que sus insultos ya no conseguían hacerle daño y no supieron cómo reaccionar, o porque todos ellos se han pasado años admirando a Dean Winchester y ahora se avergüenzan. Fuera por la razón que fuese, el caso es que le dejaron en paz. Puede que eso dure, o puede que no, pero ahora mi hermano tiene algo a lo que aferrarse para que esas estupideces no le afecten._

_Espero de todo corazón que Dean y Castiel tengan una larga y muy feliz vida juntos. Se lo merecen, aunque sólo sea por todos esos chicos como mi hermano, a los que han ayudado sin saberlo. Ojalá cunda su ejemplo.”_

El silencio de la habitación pareció de pronto más significativo. Dean se giró hacia Cas, que le devolvió la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa llena de afecto.

\- No sé muy bien ni qué pensar- comentó Dean en voz baja, como si estuviera en el interior de una iglesia y probablemente con la misma sensación de respeto-. Estas cosas le hacen a uno sentirse más humilde, ¿no crees?

\- Puede que la respuesta también te la den ellas- contestó Castiel, señalando hacia la pantalla del ordenador.

El comentario de la chica que había contado la historia de su hermano tenía un montón de respuestas: una profusión de abrazos, mensajes de apoyo y buenos deseos para el niño. La que Cas estaba señalando, sin embargo, decía simplemente:

_“El amor gay acabará uniendo al mundo, querida. Es un hecho.”_

Dean se echó a reír sin poder evitarlo.

\- Si eso es cierto, habrá que contribuir todo lo que podamos, ¿no?

\- Es nuestra obligación moral, sin duda- asintió Castiel, inclinándose hacia él mientras lo decía. No hizo falta que se moviera mucho, en realidad, porque ya estaban sentados tan juntos que sus hombros se tocaban. Bastó un ligero avance para que sus labios se encontraran.

Mientras se besaban con lentitud, a conciencia, con el abandono de saber que no había ninguna prisa, Dean pensó que si ésa era la clase buena obra que le correspondía hacer en la vida, estaba claro que iba a ganarse el cielo muy a gusto.

 

FIN


End file.
